Brewing a love
by turtlehannah96
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione, making up for the lost year. Having saved Snape's life, Harry expects something in return. As he is developing feelings for the older man, Harry knows exactly what he wants and how to get it. WARNING: torture, cruel scenes, MPreg, and mind tricks
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hogwarts. Still a fantastic school despite all it's been through. The war was now over, and those who wanted to could retake their year of schooling. That is what most have chosen.

Harry, now eighteen, stared down at the letter handwritten by the new Headmistress, McGonagall. She was inviting the seventh years who had been on the run during school back, so they could take their N.E.W.T.S. Ron and Hermione have already decided to go back, Ron with some reluctance. Harry was unsure of going back. And he knew exactly what was holding him back.

Sirius, who everyone had written off as dead, had came back. The veil in which he had fallen, ended up being a transporter. For reasons unknown, he had appeared in America. Very much alive. He made his way back and was now living with Remus in his old house. Harry couldn't bear to part with him, now that he got his godfather back after three years.

And Remus was still mourning for Tonks' loss. Tonks had been dueling next to Remus. He had tried to save her, but she was killed by Dolohov. Remus had killed him, then tried to wake Tonks. But she was gone. Thankfully, ever since Sirius had returned, Remus had been getting better. It helped that he still had Teddy, who was now one.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been staying with them, helping out and bonding with Teddy. Ron was overjoyed when Fred had came out of his coma. Everyone thought Fred would die, as he had been hit hard with a huge rock, but he pulled through and had continued to run the shop he and George owned.

Harry sat in his room, staring out the window. There was someone else who had come close to dying in the war. Someone who Harry had hated, until he learned the truth. Severus Snape had been attacked by Nagini on Voldemort's orders. Harry had ran to him and summoned some anti-venom from Dumbledore's office. He saved Snape's life, in return Snape had given him his memories, showing Harry that everything he did, he did to protect Harry. Harry changed his views about him, and had been thinking constantly about him.

If he went back to Hogwarts, he would see him again. But what if Snape didn't want to see Harry? He had thanked Harry for saving him, but they didn't get to talk as Harry still had to kill Voldemort.

He knew Snape had been giving Defense to teach, showing McGonagall's supreme forgiveness. She knew that Snape's interest in the Dark Arts had weaned since spending time fighting with Voldemort. Slughorn had stayed to teach Potions.

A knock on the door jerked Harry out of his thinking stupor. He blinked and called out for the person to enter.

"Harry? It's almost time to go. Have you decided to go back to Hogwarts yet?" Hermione hoped he would be returning. She wanted him to get back to at least a semi-normal life.

He sighed. "Yeah. I'm going. Where's Ron?"

She grinned. "He's downstairs. He has some news he wants to share before we leave." She didn't mention she was part of the news.

Harry nodded. "Alright, I'll be down in a minute." She nodded and shut the door. Harry smiled. They were going to the small wizarding park today. In a week, they would be going off to Hogwarts for the last time, completing their seventh year.

Harry laid the letter down on his bed and put his shoes on. His hair fell in front of his eyes and he brushed it away impatiently. He would have to ask Hermione to cut it again, she had become very good at cutting hair since they've been on the run.

He walked downstairs. He followed Ron's laughter to the kitchen. What he found made him burst into laughter. Sirius was covered with some sort of brown oatmeal and Remus was wrestling a struggling Teddy into the high chair. Sirius cleaned himself up with a wave of his wand.

When he had come back, Sirius learned that the Ministry had finally believed he was innocent. Peter had been killed. He found he was not sorry about that. It felt nice, though, walking around as a free man. And he was living with Remus now. He wasn't ashamed to admit he loved a man. And Remus loved him back. Everybody had suspected it long before Remus got with Tonks, so it was no surprise when he and Sirius got together.

"Ugh, I hate brown sugar oatmeal." Sirius complained. He turned and saw his godson roaring with laughter. "Shut it, Harry."

Remus gave up and set Teddy on the floor. Teddy, trying to learn to walk, stood shakily on his legs. However, trying to walk to Harry, he fell back down and grinned. Teddy didn't really cry.

Harry tried to control his laughing as he walked over and picked Teddy up.

"Fancy trying a new face mask?" Harry asked, sounding innocent.

"You're lucky you're holding a baby now." Sirius growled, but then grinned.

"Okay, now that we're all here, I have something I want to say." Ron said. He moved closer to Hermione. "I've asked Hermione to marry me."

"And I said yes!" Hermione said, grinning. It hardly seemed less than three months ago she was angry at him for walking out on them.

Remus and Sirius cheered, while Harry grinned. "Congrats!" He said, before Teddy pulled his hair. "Ouch, by the way, could you cut my hair later?" He asked Hermione. She nodded.

Just then, the doorbell rang, causing Mrs. Black to yell and shriek. Harry handed Teddy to Hermione and raced to shut the painting up. He managed to do so and answered the door. It was quite common for Order members to stop by and chat.

He was expecting Kingsly, who was now Minister of Magic, or Hestia Jones, who often dropped by just to see Teddy. He was not expecting Draco Malfoy to be standing there with his mother.

Draco's father, Lucius, had been sent to Azkaban, but it was Harry himself who kept Draco and Narcissa out. Harry believed Draco had never wanted to do anything that he had done, so he spoke on Draco's part and Draco was giving freedom.

"Hello, Harry. We just wanted to say thank you. For everything." Narcissa smiled and placed a hand on Draco's shoulders.

Harry stared, rather dumb-struck, before recovering. He grinned and said, "It was no problem. Would you guys like to come in?"

Draco smiled. "No thank you. We were on our way to Diagon Alley, and we wanted to stop and say thank you."

Harry nodded. "You going back to Hogwarts then?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah, so are Hermione and Ron."

"Well, I'll see you guys there." Draco grinned and the two Malfoy's walked off before Apparating away. Harry watched as they disappeared, a smile on his face, before he turned and went to go help Hermione with Teddy.

***Meanwhile***

Severus Snape paced in his office. In just a week, the students would be arriving, bringing with them a very special boy.

He would have died that day, had Potter not been there spying. Instead the young man had saved him, something he had not expected.

He knew how horrible he was to Harry Potter, most of it was an act. He did resent him a tiny bit because of James, but that had gone now. Now, often in his dreams, images of Potter came to mind unbidden. He kept telling himself it was inappropriate to have those kinds of thoughts, but they came anyways.

The knock he had been expecting came. He turned and opened his door to McGonagall and Flitwick, the deputy headmaster. He let them in and invited them to sit, casting away all thoughts of Potter.

"Severus, I would like to ask for a favor." McGonagall started. She accepted the tea that Severus offered her.

"Go on." He said, sitting across from them.

"Well, it's a known fact that Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley would like to be aurors. Well, Flitwick, Slughorn, Sprout, and myself thought it would be nice if they got some training on the side. I'm sure you'd agree they'd make a pair of fine aurors." Damn, so much for not thinking about Potter.

"What would you need me to do?" He asked, even though he knew and dreaded the answer.

"Maybe you could give them a few hours of your time and train them to recognize and fend off curses and things like that." Flitwick answered.

Great, hours spent alone with Potter. Never mind the red-headed boy, it would be Potter who would take up his mind. He managed to nod.

"Excellent. Now we must go and prepare our classrooms. Thank you, Severus." He nodded to McGonagall as they walked out. Severus slumped in his chair. He would have to keep Potter at arm's length, knowing the young man did not feel the same way. But a small part of him hoped so. He squashed it. No, he would be professional about this.

A dark part of my mind snorted. Oh, he was in big trouble… He groaned and gave in to the thoughts about a certain black-haired, green-eyed boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Such a bright light. Harry groaned and rolled onto his stomach to escape the offending light. No such luck. He sighed.

"Harry! Get up! Today's the day!" Ron burst into the room, excited and loud. Harry chuckled and sat up, blinking at the sight of Ron.

"What the bloody hell are you wearing?" Harry asked, taking in the sight of the rather ugly sweater Ron was wearing.

"Oh…Err…Hermione knitted it for me." Ron blushed and looked away. "Get dressed, we're going back to Hogwarts today!" Ron ran out of the room. Harry laughed and got up, dressed only in his boxers. He rummaged in his trunk and pulled out a pair of jeans and a plain shirt and pulled them on. He wondered, while he was changing, if it would be awkward to see Ginny. The last time he saw her, she had kissed him and he couldn't bear to tell her he didn't like her like that.

No, poor Harry didn't like girls in general. Ever since things didn't work with Cho or even Ginny, Harry knew he liked guys. But who could he bring it up to? Ron would freak and think Harry liked him, Hermione would accept him but it would be awkward. Maybe he should ask Sirius and Remus what to do.

Nodding to himself, he pulled his socks and shoes on and headed downstairs, charming his laces to tie themselves. This time, Teddy was happily sitting in his chair, chewing on a plastic spoon. Hermione and Ron were finishing up their breakfast and Remus was sitting down, bent over the newspaper.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked, walking to Teddy and ruffling his hair. It was black today. Yesterday it had been his favorite color of blue.

"He's talking to Kingsley and Hestia. Hestia's getting married." Remus said, still browsing the paper. He smiled and set it down.

"What are you so happy about?" Harry asked.

"My sister has been accepted as junior editor." Harry was taken by surprise. He had no idea Remus had a sister.

"You have a sister?" Ron asked, looking over. Harry noticed Hermione was now wearing a gorgeous ring. It was a simple golden band with diamonds woven into it.

"Yes. A year younger than me. You've never met her because she moved to America when she turned eighteen. Her name is Raine." Remus looked at Harry. "Got your trunk packed?"

Harry nodded. "It's upstairs. I can't believe we're going back. I thought for sure I would be dead by now."

Ron laughed. "Well, technically, you did die." He ducked as Hermione made to hit him.

Harry grinned. "True enough. Now, let's be on our way. We have twenty minutes to get there."

The gang gathered Sirius and their trunks, then apparated to King's Cross. Hermione and Ron went ahead, as Harry wanted to talk to his godfather and Remus, who he considered another godfather.

"Guys, umm…How do you know if you like guys and not girls?"

Remus smiled. "Well, it's simple. Do you find it pleasant when either looks at you?"

"Guys. Not so much as girls." Harry mumbled, trying to not think of a wizard who had taken his child to the park the same day as them. He had checked Harry out continuously and even winked when Harry looked at him. It had made Harry feel sort of warm inside.

"Then that's it. Don't over think it. Be with who you feel safe and loved with, no matter the gender." Sirius said. He was holding Teddy and winced when the one-year-old pulled his hair.

"Thanks, guys. I hope I can find someone I can be like you guys with." Harry grinned.

"I don't know if that was an insult or a compliment, but get going." Remus smiled again and ushered Harry towards the train. Harry waved and hopped on as it started moving.

His last view of them was Remus kissing Sirius on the cheek while removing the toddler from his arms. He grinned to himself and went to go find his friends.

Finally, after ducking past Seamus a couple of times, he found Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna sitting in a compartment. Harry entered and sat in between Luna and Ron.

"Hello, Harry." She said in her dreamy voice.

"Hi, Luna." Harry grinned at her.

"Have you talked to Seamus yet? He's been asking for you. It's so annoying and we haven't even left yet." Ron stated, leaning back and pulling Hermione closer to him.

"No, I've been dodging him. I have a fair view of what he wants." Seamus had made it clear in his sixth year that he fancied Harry. Seamus had wished that Ginny and Harry wouldn't work out, and now that the Chosen One was single, he had every intention of perusing Harry.

"He's gay. It's obvious what he wants." Everyone stared at Luna. Harry turned red, wishing sometimes Luna kept things to herself.

"No big deal then, considering Harry's straight." Ron laughed, making Harry's heart drop. Yeah. Straight. He sighed and tuned everyone out, thinking about his rather attractive professor waiting for him.

*Meanwhile*

Severus was pacing again, but this time from uneasiness. How was he going to keep his hands to himself when he was teaching Potter one on one? Thank god for Weasley being there, he would help the older man keep to himself.

He glanced at his watch and sighed. It was nearly ready for the start of term feast. He fixed his robes and swept from his chambers. He made his way upstairs and sat at his usual place, on McGonagall's left. Flitwick sat on her right.

It would only be a matter of minutes now…

Sure enough, soon the voices of many students could be heard coming in. Students filed in and sat at their tables. Severus found himself sweeping over each face, trying to find someone. With a jolt, he found the boy he was looking for.

It had only been two months since he had last seen Harry Potter, but the boy sure has changed in that time. Gone was the boyish features, here was the face of a man. His jaw was covered with light stubble and he walked with a grace that had not been there during his regular years at Hogwarts. With a pain, Severus knew he would not be able to resist this boy-turned-man if he should try anything.

Shifting his robes over his lap to hide his problem, Severus continued to study the young man. He was sitting with Weasley and Granger, both of them had also changed. Though not as drastically. Granger's hair was shorter and less frizzy, Weasley had filled out some, looking less lanky.

Suddenly, Potter's eyes shot up and locked with his. They were filled with so much…desire? Longing? Something else? Whatever the strange emotion was, it made it hard for Severus to continue looking at him. He dropped his gaze.

He heard not a word of McGonagall's speech, nor of the sorting. His mind was filled with those piercing green eyes, the messed up hair, the dark stubble.

Realizing he had been staring again, he flushed and looked away.

This year would be fun… He had to give privet lessons to a student who he was attracted to. He hoped, at least, that he could control himself.

What's this? Another young man walked up to Potter. Severus recognized him as Seamus Finnigan. Finnigan asked Potter something, at which Potter looked lost and scared. He quickly shook his head and faced away from the other boy, who was looking hurt. What had Finnigan asked him? Snape intended to find out. Focusing, not on Finnigan, but on Potter, he dipped into his mind.

_Do like boys, not going to tell him that. None of his business. Attracted to someone else. Oh, he's looking again. _Severus saw Potter look at him, then quickly pulled back and looked down. So…Potter liked boys? And Seamus was interested.

A sudden feeling swept over Severus. He couldn't name it, only that it made him flustered. He wanted to show Potter that men were better than boys, but knew he had to be professional. He sighed.

Sometimes, it seemed Potter had saved his life, only to slowly kill him all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry had walked in and sat down with Hermione and Ron. He felt like someone was looking at him, and sure enough, when he raised his gaze to the head table, Severus Snape was looking at him. Harry found himself thinking very personal thoughts about his Potions professor, and knew it had leaked into his gaze because Snape quickly looked away.

Then Seamus had walked up and bluntly asked him out. Harry, taken aback, said no without thinking. Seamus had looked hurt when Harry turned away, but he couldn't help it. Yeah, he liked boys, but it would be weird to go out with Seamus. He felt a presence in his mind and had looked up to the head table again. Snape had been looking at him, but had looked down when he met the younger man's gaze.

"Weasley, Potter, could you come up to my office?" Harry looked up at McGonagall. He had not even noticed the feast was over, his mind busy with thoughts on Snape. The two boys nodded and followed her to her office. Hermione promised to wait up for them.

They followed her inside her office and Harry got a shock when he saw the painting of Dumbledore hanging behind the huge chair that McGonagall took. Harry noted there were more than two chairs, and wondered who else was coming.

"So, boys, I know both of you were planning on becoming aurors after this year, were you not?" She sat in her chair, facing them.

"Yeah, we were." Ron answered. Both of them shared the thought of feeling like they were back as pre-teens getting in trouble.

"In that case, please accept this offer. Flitwick, Slughorn, Sprout, Snape, and myself would like to help in preparing you for that career."

Harry sat back with a surprised look in his face. Snape? Bloody hell…how was he supposed to take his mind of his professor when he was having lessons with him?

As if on cue, Slughorn, Sprout, Flitwick, and Snape himself came through the door and sat in the various chairs. Snape, to Harry's excitement, sat in the chair closest to him. No, bad Harry. No thoughts like that.

"So, what does that mean exactly?" Harry asked. McGonagall smiled.

"It means, on certain days, we are going to have lessons with you, on our subjects. Sometimes, you will be together, and other times you will be alone."

Harry thought he heard a small groan coming from his left, but when he looked he saw Snape had not moved.

"Sound's good. When do we start?" Harry tried to sound cheerful, a feat he was pleased wasn't too hard.

"Ron, be at Flitwick's office at seven tomorrow. Harry, Snape's" At McGonagall's words, Harry knew he heard a soft hiss. But once again, Snape's face remained impassive.

The two boys nodded and walked out.

"Oi, this will be a fun year. Seamus bent in catching you and now these lessons." Ron grinned as they walked. When they got to the common room, the Fat Lady didn't even ask for a password. Sobbing and congratulating them over winning, she swung open before either of them could utter a word. Exchanging amused looks they walked in and found Hermione nearly asleep on the couch.

"Hermione, come on. You're tired." Ron helped her up and then stopped. Boys were not allowed in the girl's dorm.

"There are separate dorms for the 'eighth years'." Hermione air-quoted eight years, as that was what they were called. Since so few of their house returned, they were indeed giving separate rooms. A painting could be pushed aside to reveal a long hallway, with rooms bearing their names on it.

Hermione's and Ron's were right next to each others, while Harry was the first door they came across. Harry bid them goodnight and went into his room. He lay in his bed and thought about everything that has happened so far.

Would it be so bad if he did try out Seamus? After all, he wanted to know what it was like to with a guy, and the only other gay he knew about in Gryffindor was Dean, who had not returned.

Then, as usual, his thoughts turned to a more intriguing man. Snape seemed to occupy his thoughts more than anything lately. He knew why not Seamus. Because Harry's heart was already captured by Snape. He bit his lip as he recalled the way Snape had swept into McGonagall's office. Like a man who knew what he wanted, a man with a purpose.

Not surprisingly, thinking of the taller man, Harry found himself with an erection. One that was not going to go away soon. Groaning, he started on taking care of it, wishing to himself that other hands were touching him. Experienced hands.

*Meanwhile*

Severus sighed again. He still couldn't believe that he had sat there during dinner with a hard on. One that was triggered by Potter no less. It was like he was a young boy himself. But he was quite literally old enough to be his father.

He stood and got ready for bed. As he slid into the covers, he found himself wishing he had someone next to him. He was tired of being lonely.

He let out an angry breath and fell asleep. He was going to be forever alone.

The next day, he had his first defense lesson of the year. He was reminded how stupid first-years were when none of them could answer his questions. And he had made them as simple as possible!

His next class would prove to be better. They were the 'eighth-years'. The ones that had came back to finish up.

As they filed in, he noted how Draco smiled at Potter, who smiled back. They must have gotten over their long standing feud. Potter sat with Granger, Weasley, and Longbottom. Snape sighed and focused his attention to them, ignoring the green-eyed boy.

"I shall start this class off with a simple quiz." His statement was met with groans and sighs. He nearly smiled. Nothing had changed it seemed. "Who can tell me what the difference between a Krup and a regular beagle is?" To no one's surprise, Granger thrust her fist in the air.

"Miss Granger?" Severus called. He had grown less cold towards the Gryffindors in general because of their part in the war, but he had to give credit to the four sitting together in the middle of the room. Each of them had killed a part of Voldemort so the world could be safe.

As she recited the answer, Severus noticed Weasley and Potter trying not to laugh. Longbottom had no such qualms and was giggling under his breath. He knew what was funny. Apparently, fighting a war had not turned Granger from her studies. He doubted anything would.

When she was done, he decided to have some fun himself and shock the class. "Very good, Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor." Even the Slytherins were dumbfounded as he continued as though nothing happened.

As he continued to teach, he noticed some of the looks Potter was sending him. Very hot, intense looks. Once more, Severus was glad for the long robes hiding his body. He grew more agitated as Potter continued to stare him down. A couple of times, he completely forgot what he was teaching. Finally, he resorted to his old ways.

"Potter, what spell is used to fight off a vampire?" He suddenly shot at the younger man. Potter's eyes widened. He didn't know this. Granger's hand shot up, which Snape ignored. Severus tsked. "Don't know? Then I suggest you try taking some notes, because I had mentioned it earlier." Severus was strangely disappointed when Potter looked down to take notes. But he didn't miss the faint blush spreading across Potter's cheeks.

The rest of the class went by without incident, and soon it was over. Severus turned to his desk to arrange his notes for the next class, when he noticed Potter was still there, standing behind him.

"Yes?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He noted the younger man had grown and was almost as tall as Severus was.

"Sir, I'm supposed to come here at seven?" Ah, right. The lessons.

"Yes, in the office." He turned and kept his back turned, as not to tempt himself.

"Ok. And…ummm..Sir?" Potter sounded nervous. Severus bit back a smile and turned around. His smile quickly faded when he noticed that Potter had moved closer. They were barely an inch apart now.

"What, Potter?" His voice came out rougher than he intended. He could of sworn Potter smirked.

"Do you want to go there now to talk?"

Severus weighed the options in his head. He could talk now and focus later, or just draw it out. "Fine, let's go." Without waiting, he turned and swept up the stairs to his new office. Slughorn took over the office in the dungeons.

Potter followed him, looking around his office. He had decorated it with posters of magical creatures. Jars and vials sat on shelves, filled with weird mixtures. Severus turned back to Potter, then wished he hadn't. Because now Potter was biting his lower lip, making Severus' blood heat.

"I haven't received anything for saving your life." Why would Potter start out with that?

"What do you want? I don't have much, but I come from a rich family." Though he doubted Potter would want gold.

"Don't want gold." Severus nearly smiled at that. Then the younger man's next words wiped his mind blank. "I want you."

"W-What?" Severus stumbled backwards. Never has he been caught off guard like this before. Potter moved closer. Following him.

"You heard me. I want you. I want to touch, to taste, to hold you." Potter reached out and traced the buttons on Severus' robes.

Severus couldn't move, couldn't think. This had to be a joke. A prank. Suddenly, he shoved Potter away.

"I can't…You can't treat me like this." Severus whispered. Potter moved near him again, unfazed by the shoving.

"It's not a joke. Severus…" The older man looked up sharply at the use of his name. "I've started thinking differently, since that night. Since I saw your memories. And I want to get to know you. All of you." Potter reached out again and touched his robes. Severus was reaching his breaking point. "Kiss me."

At Potter's words, Severus moaned. He was powerless. He grabbed hold of Potter's shirt and yanked him close. His lips crashed down onto Potter's-no, Harry's lips. And the boy responded. His arms wrapped around Severus' neck, pulling him closer. Severus was desperate, and yanked at the buttons of Harry's shirt. Instead of stopping him, Harry just started unbuttoning Severus' own shirt. Severus ran his hands over the other boy's body, feeling hard muscle and soft skin. Harry tilted his head and licked Severus' bottom lip, asking for entrance, which the older man gladly gave. Harry's tongue stroked Severus'.

Severus hadn't realized they had moved until his back was pressed up against the wall. Harry had walked them backwards and was still snogging as though their lives depended on it. Coming to his senses, Severus gasped and pulled away from the attractive young man.

"Harry…" Severus groaned. "I can't do this."

"Why not?" Harry demanded, not even mentioning the fact Severus had used his name.

"I'm your professor, I'm old enough to be your father!" Severus felt disgusted with himself. He tried telling himself it was only because Harry's eyes reminded him of Lily's.

"I don't care. I want you. I need you, Severus. Teach me what it's like to love and be loved by a guy." Harry pleaded.

"I'm sure Mr. Finnigan would love to help in that area." Severus managed to say. But the thought of another man touching Harry sent cold chills down Severus' spine.

"I don't like him. I like you." Harry turned those eyes, god those eyes, on him. "Please, Severus. Just try it."

Severus knew it was wrong, unprofessional, and unacceptable. So why was he saying yes? He blamed those eyes, so bright and green.

To his utter surprise Harry grinned and threw himself at Severus, pressing his lips to Severus'. Then he pulled back.

"See you later, Professor." Harry winked and walked out, buttoning his shirt and leaving the older man stunned and speechless. What the hell just happened?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry was falling deeper and deeper. He'd meant to just talk to Severus-Severus in his mind now, not Snape-but instead had asked the man to kiss him. And what a kiss it had been!

Hermione, Ron, and Harry strode off to Herbology now. The two lovers had waited for him to finish talking to Severus. Harry shuddered at the thought of what they would say if they knew Harry had snogged their professor. When they got there, Harry saw Seamus already standing next to Neville and Luna, as they had this class with the Ravenclaws. Upon seeing the trio walk in, Seamus ducked his head and shuffled closer to Neville, who looked at him weirdly. Luna waved them over and grinned.

"Hello, Hermione. Harry. Ron." Luna said, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear. She and Neville weren't exactly dating, but they had grown closer since the war. Neville had proclaimed his feelings for her, which she returned. But they were both too shy to ask the other out. Well, Neville was shy; Luna just wanted him to make the first move.

"Hello, Luna." Hermione smiled as she stood on Luna's other side. Ron stood next to Hermione, and Harry stood between Ron and Michael Corner, Ginny's ex-boyfriend.

Sprout had them try to clip the leaves of a type of plant called Strangulus. The name itself tells what it is, a plant that when touched will try to strangle you. Sprout felt they were more than up to the challenge.

Harry was about to dive in, when Neville stopped him.

"Wear your gloves, Harry. That way if it grabs your hand you can slip out of its grasp." Harry nodded and put his gloves on. He reached out with the clipper and instantly the plant jumped to life.

Whipping a vine out, it caught Ron by surprise and slashed his cheek. Yelping, he blocked another vine. Neville, trying not to laugh, tried helping Ron. Hermione ducked another vine and jumped back as three came at her at once. Harry ran around her and managed to clip a leaf, which were helpful with making a potion to cure boils. Harry tried clipping another one, but a vine shot out and grabbed the clippers. Seamus grabbed another pair and tossed them to Harry, who caught them.

"Careful! I just want three each!" Sprout called out, watching the three teams battle the plants.

Harry got another one, but then was thrown backwards by two vines. He landed hard on the floor. Seamus grabbed the clippers and clipped another leaf, jumping out of the way of a vine. Since they had all three leaves, everyone leapt backwards away from the angry plant. Hermione and Luna ran to Harry, who couldn't see straight for some reason.

"Professor Sprout! Harry hit his head on the edge of a table, he's bleeding!" Hermione yelled. Sprout hurried over. Sure enough, Harry was bleeding rather badly. She quickly sent them to the hospital wing.

Ron and Neville supported Harry along the way, with Hermione and Luna trailing after them. Seamus had stayed behind to clean up. The five made it to the wing and set Harry on a bed while Hermione got Pomfrey.

"What happened here?" The nurse asked, coming out of her office and hurrying to Harry.

"We were trying to clip Strangulus and Harry got thrown back and hit his head on a table." Hermione explained.

Pomfrey nodded to herself and started muttering spells to stop the blood and make it go back into his head. When she finished, she turned to the other four.

"He is going to stay here overnight." She sighed, and then smiled. "I think this is a new record for him. Not even a full day here."

Ron laughed. "No, remember the dementors? And that was before school even started."

"Right, foul things." Pomfrey tsked and let them say goodbye to Harry. But it was pointless because he had fallen asleep from her spells. They smiled and left the room, leaving Harry to his restless dreams.

*Meanwhile*

Seamus finished cleaning up the blood from Harry's fall. He was worried about the black-haired man. But he was torn. He wanted to go to him and see if he was okay, but he didn't want to get rejected again.

He held back sudden tears. He really did like Harry, but Harry seemed determined not to go out with Seamus. Maybe he really was straight…but the looks he sent to Professor Snape were far from innocent. Maybe that was Seamus' problem. He wasn't Snape. How Harry could find that greasy haired man attractive was beyond him, but if he liked Snape then Seamus had a plan.

He grinned as he walked from the Herbology greenhouse. He was whistling as he walked into Potions.

Harry would be with Seamus one way or another.

*Meanwhile*

Severus nervously watched the time fly past until it was time for Harry's first lesson. What would he say? What would Harry say? Needless to say, Severus was a jumble of nerves.

At seven, there was a knock on his office door. Calling for what he expected was Harry to come in, he heard the door open.

"Sir, Harry can't make it to the lesson. He's in the hospital." It was Longbottom.

"What? What has he done this time?" Severus tried to ignore the fact that something dark fluttered in his stomach.

"We were in Herbology and he got thrown back and hit his head." He noticed Longbottom hadn't looked him in the eye yet. Surprising himself, he felt a twinge of regret for how he had treated the boy.

"Longbottom." He waited until the younger man looked up at him. "I'm s-sorry."

Longbottom's eyes widened. "I-It's quite okay, Professor. I've already forgiven you." With that said, he turned and walked out.

Severus was speechless. Longbottom had already forgiven him? After everything that he's done?

Severus had made a vow to turn his life around, that fateful day in the shrieking shack. He believed that Harry had given him a second chance at life. He swore to try to make amends to all the people he's hurt, starting with Harry himself. That is why he had given him his memories. So he could start anew.

But he never thought about what people would do back to him. He never imagined he would actually be forgiven.

Pushing that out of his mind, he swept out of his office and started towards the hospital wing. Once he arrived there, he noticed a sandy head next to a bed occupied. Recognizing Finnigan, Severus stayed out of sight.

"Just you wait. One day you'll realize that we were meant to be together." At first Severus thought he was talking to Potter. He realized that he technically was, but Potter seemed to be asleep. Finnigan was talking mostly to himself. "It will be done within a week. Then you will come to me. You will forget that slimy git and fall in love with me." He sounded broken, as though he had been crying.

To Severus' surprise, he finally got the gist of what the boy was saying. He thinks Harry is in love with Severus! And he wants Harry for himself, with the help of something that takes a week to finish.

He had not been Potions Master for nothing; he knew exactly what Finnigan was planning. Love potions took only a week to brew. He wondered if he should talk to McGonagall about this, then dismissed it. How could he explain how he was tied up in this? What if Finnigan spilled the rather untruthful tale of Harry loving Severus? Untruthful because there was no way Harry could ever love him. That kiss had been a fluke.

Finnigan sniffed twice and stood. He walked away, towards Severus. When he rounded the corner and saw him, he stopped. Severus noted the boy's red eyes.

Finnigan stopped short, then darkly chuckled. "I don't know what he sees in you. I fought in the war! For the good side! What have you done?" He spat at Severus.

"You're clearly mistaken, Finnigan. Potter sees nothing in me. I am simply his professor." Severus said in a cold voice. He masked his face into a blank expression.

The boy laughed outright. "Right. And I'm a flobberworm. He sees something in you, and if you can't see that…well, let's just say he'll find out soon enough you don't deserve his attention."

Finnigan shoved past him and continued down the corridor. Severus stood, shocked. The boy's words kept running through his mind. _What have you done?_ It was true…What has he done to deserve a second chance?

Ignoring the bad feeling, he walked into the infirmary and stood by Harry's bed. He looked down on the sleeping form, head wrapped in a bandage. He studied Harry more closely, torn apart by his feelings.

The scar that had defined Harry's childhood was barely there now. His hair was short, cut close to his head. His lips were full and pink, standing out on his pale skin. His glasses had been set on the tiny table by the bed. The resemblance to James was there, but there were differences. Nose, chin, ears. Enough that the sight of Harry didn't bring back memories of the older Potter.

Harry shifted in his sleep, mumbling softly. Severus leaned forwards to try to understand what he was saying. When he realized what was being said, he nearly gasped.

The young man was mumbling his name! Severus's name.

"Sev-us…Sev…" Harry mumbled.

Severus couldn't explain this sudden feeling of warmth. He admitted he found the younger man attractive, but it wasn't as if he truly cared for the boy. Right?

Sighing because he didn't have an answer, he turned to walk away.

"Sev?" Severus turned back to see that Harry had awoken.

"Yes?"

"Where am I?" He had never heard Harry sound so scared before. He's always been confident, almost arrogant.

"The hospital wing. Apparently, you had hit your head." He kept his voice neutral.

"Right. Strangulus." Harry now sounded normal, back to himself.

"Pardon me?" He had never heard that word in his life.

"Strangulus is a plant. Strangles you when you get too close. It managed to toss me back and I hit my head."

"Huh." Severus let out a breath. "And why is it that it just happened to be you it hit?"

Harry smiled. "You know me, I'm irresistible." He ran a hand over his face. "Ugh, feel horrible."

"I bet. You should sleep some more."

Harry, whose eyes have been closing, opened them again. "Were you worried for me, Severus?" He asked, unable to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"No." But Severus had said it too quickly. He knew Harry didn't believe him, judging by the smirk on his face. Severus sighed and turned away, only to have a hand latch onto his own. He looked back at Harry.

"I appreciate it. Really."

Severus looked away. "Just get better, brat." But he was smiling a tiny smile, making the insult fall flat. Harry grinned.

"Yes sir."

Severus rolled his eyes and held back a bigger smile. What was it about Harry that made him so happy?

"Good bye, Harry."

Harry grinned even bigger at the use of his name. "Visit me later?" He asked.

Severus pretended to think about it. "Maybe. Now get some sleep." Then, before he could think about it, he bent and kissed the younger man on the forehead. Remembering himself, he stood back up, at loss for words. Gulping a few times, he turned and nearly ran from the room, leaving even Harry speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: *I forgot to add this* I own nothing**_._

Harry was bored. His head felt a lot better, but Pomfrey still wouldn't let him out. He sighed and blew a piece of hair off his face. He had been thinking about Severus all day. He had kissed his forehead before he left. Without prodding or encouragement. Harry's cheeks warmed again as he thought about it.

He tried pleading again if he could leave, and finally Pomfrey broke and said yes. Harry quickly got ready and bounded from the hospital wing, promptly running into Neville.

"Oh, sorry." Harry smiled and helped Neville up, having caused him to fall back.

"It's okay. You're better then?" Neville asked, dusting himself off.

"Loads. Have I missed dinner?"

"No, it's just started. But I was on my way to give you a note. Professor Snape wants to see you." Neville turned and dug into his bag for a piece of parchment. He found it and handed it to Harry, whose heart leapt into his throat.

"Thanks." Harry waved and dashed off. He wanted to change clothes quickly before he went anywhere. He ran up to the common room and into his new room. It still looked as though no one had been in it yet. Harry rummaged in his trunk and slipped on some new clothes. He shut his door and hurried down to the defense office. He paused outside the door and knocked lightly.

"Come in." The deep voice answered. Harry took a calming breath and opened the door. As he was walking in, he noticed some books laying on a small desk that looked as though it had been recently moved there. Severus was sitting at his own desk, looking over some rolls of parchment. He looked up when Harry walked in.

"Sir? You wanted to see me?" Harry couldn't help smirking as he walked in front of the desk.

"I'm sir now?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow. "Never mind, yes. I asked to see you because as you still have a day before lessons begin, I want to make up the lesson you weren't able to go to last night."

"Alright. What are we doing?"

"Reading mostly. You are good at doing spells, but you lack basic theory in them. There are a couple of books on that desk. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Also, some elves are bringing up dinner soon." Severus turned back to his rolls. Harry bit his lip and turned to the desk. He was acting so cold towards him, did he regret their kiss? Harry didn't.

He sat at the desk, and opened a book. Reading a couple of passages, he admitted this was a pretty cool book. But he didn't want to sit here and read with Severus sitting so close. He chanced a look at him. Severus was still looking at the rolls, but the line of his back was far too straight to be called casual. Then, Harry had an idea. He shut the book quietly and stood. Severus glanced up at him.

"Harry?" He didn't move as Harry walked around the desk to stand next to him.

"You didn't visit me this morning." Harry kept his tone light, and struggled to keep his face from breaking out into a grin.

"Yes, well, I'm afraid I got tied up in reading these rolls." Severus gestured to the small stack of rolls.

"What are they?" Harry shifted closer, something he knew Severus had seen.

"Some ideas for Hogwarts sent over by Kingsly." Severus wondered what Harry was up to.

"Mhm, fine minister he makes." Harry murmured. He leaned in towards Severus. Harry couldn't help noticing a fine musky scent wafting off the older man's robes.

"Harry, what the hell are you doing?" Severus sounded…strangled almost.

"Now, Severus, we shouldn't use bad language." Harry was smirking now. "I might have to punish you."

"I am a professor. Rules do not apply to me, not like they do to you." Severus was finding it hard to focus.

Moving suddenly, Harry swung the chair around with surprising strength so that Severus was facing him. Moving closer, he mumbled a locking and silence spell on the door. Severus had gone very pale.

The chair was pretty big, so Harry could move so that he was straddling Severus, legs on either side of him. Severus swallowed thickly. Running a hand up his chest, Harry leaned forward.

"Got bored, didn't want to read anymore." He whispered, while continuing to let his hands explore Severus' body.

"Well, I certainly can imagine that you've found something better to do then?" Severus tried for a nonchalant air, but failed.

"Oh, definitely." Harry unbuttoned the top buttons of Severus' shirt, before the other man grabbed his hands.

"Harry, we can't. It's wrong and unprofessional." Severus was trying to control the situation, but his resolve shattered when Harry just smiled and then leaned forwards more to gently bite his earlobe.

"But it feels so right," Harry murmured, drawing Severus' earlobe into his warm mouth and sucking on it. "And there are things only you can teach me." Harry let go of his earlobe and ran his tongue along the edge of his ear, making Severus shiver.

Harry gently pulled his hands from Severus' grip and continued to unbutton his shirt. Once it was fully unbuttoned, Harry pulled back a bit to admire the surprisingly hard muscles lining Severus' chest and stomach. Harry would never have imagined that underneath those long robes was hiding this great body. Severus seemed to have given up control and was breathing rather fast.

Pushing the shirt and robes off the broad shoulders, Harry tilted his head down and kissed a trail down his jaw to his neck, where Harry sucked and lightly bit down.

Severus couldn't think right. His mind went blank as Harry's mouth clamped down on sensitive skin. He barely managed to hold back a small groan.

While Harry was sucking on his neck, his hands had moved to his nipples, caressing and teasing them. Severus, usually so controlled, felt a whirlwind of emotions.

Harry ran a hand down and over the increasing bulge in Severus' pants. A small moan escaped Severus' lips. Without thinking, he bucked his hips up, wanting more contact. His fingers flew to Harry's shirt and made quick work of the buttons. Harry shrugged it off and chuckled.

"Getting a little…bothered?" He murmured, kissing a trail up Severus' face until he was snogging him again.

Severus didn't bother to answer, instead he playfully swatted Harry on his arse, causing him to yelp into Severus' mouth. When Harry pulled back to glare at him, he merely shrugged.

"I don't get bothered, Harry." Severus said, trying to hide a smile.

"Bullocks." Harry grinned and rocked his hips forward, rubbing against Severus. Severus had to bit the inside of his cheek to not give anything away. "Aw, show a little emotion every now and then." Harry tangled his hands in Severus' hair and tugged, forcing the older man's head back. Harry darted forwards and nipped at the underside of his jaw.

Unable to keep back a gasp at the rush of feelings, Severus allowed himself to relax under the young man. Releasing Severus' hair, Harry's hands made their way down his body. Pausing at Severus' waistline, he quickly undid the button of his pants. Standing up, Harry managed to pull Severus up with him. Harry tilted his head to look up at Severus, then pushed down his pants, leaving Severus in his black boxers. The younger man took a moment to glance down and admire the sizable bulge growing in Severus' boxers.

Severus decided to take control. He stepped forward, undid Harry's pant's button, and pushed them down to join his own pants on the floor. Also glancing down, he flushed when he realized Harry wasn't wearing boxers under his pants.

"Like what you see, Severus?" Harry taunted playfully. He grinned as Severus glared at him. Then, Severus couldn't help it. He chuckled. Harry pretended to look shocked. "I didn't even know you knew how to laugh." He teased.

"Shut it, before you get what's coming to you."

"I hope it's punishment." Severus rolled his eyes at Harry's answer, then pulled him close for another kiss. Their bare chests rubbed, sending sparks all through their bodies.

Harry lost track of all thoughts as Severus placed a searing kiss on his mouth. When they broke the kiss again to breathe, Harry looked down again.

"Severus, you're much too overdressed compared to me." Harry grinned and hooked his fingers in the waistband of the silkily boxers, tugging them down. Severus stepped out of them.

Moving fast, Harry pushed Severus back onto the chair, before straddling him again. Now, their cocks rubbed against each other without clothe between them. Harry gave a small moan and bucked his hips against Severus, who sucked in a sharp breath. Severus' fingers trailed a line down Harry's chest until they reached his hips. Grasping them, he lifted Harry slightly, repositioning them. His erection was pressed against Harry's entrance, but he paused.

"Harry, I-" He started to say something, but the younger man shushed him with a kiss.

"You talk too much." Harry whispered. Severus nodded and muttered a lube spell, coating himself. He felt Harry brace himself, before he plunged into him.

"Fuck! Yes!" Harry sounded excited, moving to match each of Severus' thrusts.

"God, Harry!" Severus couldn't believe it felt this great, the feeling of Harry around him.

They moved faster and harder, both of them tensing at the same time. Together they found their release, sighing out the other's name, Severus spilling himself inside of Harry. Harry slumped down onto Severus, pleased but tired now.

Severus found himself stroking Harry's hair, softly running his fingers through it. It was soft to the touch. He tilted his head down to murmur, "House elves will be here soon with dinner. We might want to get dressed."

"Isn't your sleeping room around here now?" Harry asked, ignoring what Severus had said. He nodded. "Well, let's eat there. That way we can stay like this."

Severus bit his lip, he might as well, considering he crossed so many lines already. "Fine. It's the door over by the bookshelf. Go through it and I will join you when the food is here." Harry nodded, slowly stood up, gathered his clothes, and walked to the door. Severus had to stop himself from staring at Harry's arse while he walked. When the younger man was gone, Severus smiled and chuckled to himself. He had been doomed from the start, but he regretted nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: *I forgot to add this* I own nothing**_._

_A/n: _sorry about the two chapter 4's, I'm trying to fix that.

A week passed. Severus and Harry spent most nights learning each other's bodies and what the other liked. In class or during lessons with Ron, they acted neutral, not so much as glancing at each other.

But something was weighing Severus down, something that Harry noticed. On Friday, as they were settling down from another glorious encounter, Harry voiced his concerns.

"Sev, you look like something's been bothering you. What?"

Severus sighed, and pulled Harry in closer to him. "It's probably nothing. Hush now," he whispered. In truth, he was thinking about what Seamus had said that day a week ago. He wondered if Seamus had gone through with the love potion. He was worried for Harry.

"It's obviously something. Tell me." Harry nuzzled his face into Sev's neck. Sev tried to resist, but then chuckled and sighed.

"Fine. When you were knocked out by that table, Seamus Finnigan basically said he was brewing a love potion, and he was going to force you to love him."

Harry's brows furrowed, then he started laughing. Severus glared at him.

"I'm sorry, but Seamus wouldn't do that." Harry said, snuggling into Severus.

"He would if he thought you were in love with me. I don't deserve it." Severus looked away from Harry's searching gaze.

"Sev? What makes you say that?"

"What have I done?" Severus burst out. "What have I done to deserve this? Nothing! I've spent too much time as the Dark Lord's and Dumbledore's spy, I've made life hell for you ever since you stepped into Hogwarts, and I am literally old enough to be your father! Why would you want me and not him?"

Harry pulled away in shock. He had never heard Severus burst out like that.

"Sev, you've done so much for everyone. And in retrospect I haven't made life easy for me since I stepped foot in Hogwarts." Harry watched as Severus turned his head away. Harry used his hand to grip his chin and turn his face back. "Hey, I do love you. A lot. Seamus will never change that."

"Easy for you to say now. Try saying that under the influence of a love potion." Severus scoffed, but he was secretly pleased that Harry admitted to loving him.

"Can't you brew up an antidote so if he does try anything, I'll be ready?"

Severus nodded. "Yeah, but I'd have to get started right away."

Harry groaned and clung to him. "Never mind, stay."

Severus chuckled. "I have to get up anyways, I have rolls to grade."

Harry sighed, then released him. "Fine, but I'm getting up to."

"I'd have it no other way." Severus said, pulling Harry in for a kiss.

***Meanwhile***

Seamus paced around his room. It was almost done. The potion. He looked over at the cauldron that was bubbling away happily in the corner. To him, it smelled of broomstick polish, citrus, and something musky. He wondered what the last smell was, as Harry didn't wear cologne.

A spelled timer went off and Seamus turned to the cauldron. It was done. He waved the flames away and conjured a flask. He scooped up some potion and then corked the flask. He stored it in his robes and vanished the contents of the cauldron.

He was going to make Harry see sense. He went to bed with a smile on his face.

**~Next day~**

Seamus woke up with a grin. It was Saturday, so he had all day to carry out his plan. He hurriedly dressed and ran down to breakfast. He knew he would find Harry sitting next to Ron and Hermione. He got there and froze for a second.

_Harry's not here. It's okay, right? It's Saturday, he's probably sleeping in. Just act collected, calm. Ask Ron and Hermione where he is. _Seamus' thoughts swirled. He slowly walked up to the couple.

"Hey, guys. Where's Harry?" Seamus hoped he sounded right.

"Probably sleeping. We haven't seen him yet." Hermione answered. "Have you tried his room?"

Seamus shook his head. "No, I'll try after breakfast if he hasn't showed yet."

"Why do you want to talk to him anyways?" Ron asked, having still held a grudge for the way Seamus treated Harry in their fifth year.

Seamus glared at him, instantly angering. "None of your business. What are you, his nanny?"

Ron narrowed his eyes. "No, I'm his best friend. Why getting so defensive?"

Seamus calmed quickly. It would ruin his plans if Ron tipped off Harry before hand. "Nothing, sorry." He looked away and walked down to sit a few feet away from them. Hermione was watching him with a knowing eye. Sometimes that girl is too smart for her own good.

Seamus forced his breakfast down, watching the door to the Great Hall. Then, he looked over to the teacher's table. He noticed Snape's chair was also empty, and felt his blood boil. He knew exactly where Harry was now. Getting greasy with Snape.

Seamus glared at his sausage, as though it had done him a personal wrong. Why did Harry love Snape? What did he see in him? Seamus was ten times better than some old, slimy man. Harry deserved better.

Seamus contemplated telling McGonagall about them, sure she would stop them. But then Harry would find out who tipped her and hate him. He needed to win his love first, before he sold out Snape. A love potion would open his eyes a little, and Seamus would open them the rest of the way.

Right before he was about to leave, Harry walked in. Seamus watched him make his way to Ron and Hermione, slightly panicking. He couldn't let Harry get to them, Ron would tell him Seamus was acting weird. Acting quickly, Seamus got up and jogged to Harry.

"Hullo, Harry. Guess what, I didn't blow anything up for two days." He said, grinning. He could see Ron and Hermione start to get up. " Come on, come have a drink with me." He grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him away.

"Actually, Seamus, I'm kind of busy." Harry said, trying to escape.

"Nonsense, it's just one drink." Seamus insisted, dragging Harry into an empty classroom. "Please?" He knew Harry would be too noble to walk away now.

"Fine, just one." Harry sighed and sat in an abandoned chair. Seamus grinned and produced two glasses of mead. He knew the green glass had the potion in it. He handed that one to Harry.

"To the absence of fire!" Seamus toasted, raising his glass. Harry raised his and they both drank the liquid. Seamus waited until the potion started to take affect. "So, Harry, how have you been?"

Harry looked around, confused. Then his eyes settled on Seamus. "Missed you terribly." He said, getting up and walking over to him. Seamus smirked, the potion had worked.

"Missed you too. Now, why have you been messing with Snape?" Seamus asked.

"Who?" Harry returned, wrinkling his nose.

"Exactly, now what are you going to do?" Seamus' voice lowered.

"Have sex with you." Harry answered without hesitation. But then something odd happened. Harry's eyes seemed to sharpen, before dimming back to the blankness stare that accompanied the potion. Almost as if he were trying to throw it off.

"Very good. Now, come here." Seamus opened his arms, and Harry walked into them. "Who do you love?"

"Sev-Seamus?" Seamus drew back as Harry answered. It sounded like he was about to say another name, but that was impossible. Seamus made the potion very strong.

Deciding to ignore it, Seamus continued asking Harry questions about their love, which Harry answered with no more slip ups. Seamus started to undress Harry, starting with his shirt. Soon, Harry was completely naked and Seamus was only wearing his pants. But right before Seamus could take them off, Harry did something strange.

He had been kissing Seamus' neck, now he sank his teeth into the soft skin connecting his neck and shoulder. Seamus drew back, not used to the pain.

"What's wrong? You like having your neck bit, Sev." Harry reached out to him. Seamus was enraged. He called him Sev! As if he compared to that old pervert.

Harry seemed more dazed than the potion intended, as if he were warring against it. Impossible!

The door suddenly opened, and Seamus planted himself in front of Harry. Which was sort of good because Ron, Hermione, and Snape walked in with their wands drawn.

"Seamus!" Hermione exclaimed, taking in the scene.

"Get the fuck out!" Seamus spat. Ron's eyes widened as he saw Harry appear behind Seamus.

"What's going on, Sev?" Harry asked. Snape's mouth slightly dropped as they heard Harry.

"Stop calling me that and get back." Seamus snarled. Harry looked over his shoulder at Snape, then his eyes widened.

"Sev?" He tilted his head. Ron and Hermione glanced at Snape themselves.

Seamus turned and shoved Harry to the floor. "You don't love him! You love me! Seamus!"

Snape strode forwards. "That's enough, Finnigan. Let's go."

Seamus barked out a laugh. "What? So I can tell McGonagall about your hobby?" He watched as Snape jerked to a stop. "Don't want her knowing you're screwing students? Not just any student, but the Boy Who Lived?"

Ron's mouth thinned. "Shut it, Seamus. Stop spreading lies."

"It's not a lie!" Seamus shrieked, all sanity leaving him. "Ask him yourself! Why do you think he's not denying it! Where do you think Harry goes at night? He goes to his room! They've been shagging since the start of school."

Hermione now strode forwards. "It doesn't matter. You're twisted and sick. We wouldn't care if Harry was shagging Voldemort, we're his friends. You're not." Seamus grabbed his wand, but Hermione was too fast. She hit him with a curse, causing him to black out.

***Meanwhile***

Severus had been walking down to breakfast after Harry, when Granger and Weasley ran over to him.

"Sir, we think Harry's in trouble." Hermione said, stopping in front of him.

Severus' inside's ran cold. "What do you mean, Granger?"

"Seamus has been acting weird, and he just led him from the hall. We're on our way to find them, when we saw you. We need a professor on this." Granger seemed distraught.

"Let's find him then." They proceeded to search for him, coming across a locked classroom door. Severus unlocked it and opened it. They confronted Finnigan, who then spilled Severus' secret. As Granger took him out with a cruse, Harry stood there, still naked.

"Here, Harry. Let's get you dressed." Weasley walked over to Harry, who was shaking now. Harry allowed him to help him dress, then slumped into a chair.

"Sev, the antidote! It worked, but slowly, and it made me confused!" Harry was too out of it to realize what he called Severus. He did not miss Granger's look or Weasley's grimace.

"You okay?" Granger asked, checking Harry over.

"Now I am." Harry was holding his head, as if he had a headache.

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital wing," Weasley said, offering him a hand. Harry shook his head.

"No, my head hurts too much to walk."

Granger looked at Harry, then at Severus. "Professor, you could carry him." All three guys stared at her. "What? You're not going to be able to, Ron. And I can't."

Weasley sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry, mate."

Harry hid his grin. "It's okay." He looked at Severus. "Can you carry me, Sir?"

Severus bit back a groan and moved forwards. He lifted Harry into his arms and looked down at him. Harry didn't even care his friends were watching, he snuggled into Severus' robes.

"What do we do with him?" Weasley asked, kicking Seamus in the leg.

"Leave him, I'll send for him later." Severus said. Weasley nodded and all four made their way to the hospital wing, with Harry snuggling deeper every step.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related**_._

Once again, Harry woke in the Hospital Wing. This was getting old. Harry sighed and slowly sat up. His head slightly hurt, but other than that he was fine. He looked around and saw Pomfrey headed towards him.

"Potter, you really do have a knack for injuring yourself." She said, checking him over. "Luckily, it was just a love potion. You're free to go."

"Thanks." Harry didn't even bother asking her about the love potion, he knew Hermione or Ron would most likely know about what had happened to him.

She sighed. "Do try to stay out for at least a week." She smiled. He grinned back at her, standing up.

"I'll try, but then I'll miss our lovely conversations." He laughed and ducked the playful slap she aimed for his head.

"Get out," she said, also laughing.

"Yes, Ma'am." He saluted and hurried outside. He immediately ran into Hermione and Ron. He grinned. "Hey, guys."

"Hello, Harry," Hermione said, smiling. She hugged him and stepped back. "How are you feeling?" She asked, but before he could answer, Ron stepped forward menacingly.

"What are you playing at?" Ron asked, glaring at Harry. Hermione frowned at Ron, who ignored her.

"Er, what are you talking about?" Harry asked. He had no clue as to what was making Ron mad.

"Ron, he probably doesn't remember." Hermione whispered, tugging Ron's sleeve.

"Remember what?" Harry was now confused.

"Since when are you and _Snape _on first name base?" Ron shouted.

"What?" Had he let something slip? Harry really couldn't remember much of what happened to cause him to end up in the hospital wing.

"Umm, do you remember anything that happened earlier?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head. "Well, it was interesting." She proceeded to tell Harry about Seamus, the love potion, finding Severus, rescuing Harry, and finally Harry calling Severus Sev.

"Oh, er, I probably wasn't in my right mind." Harry tried to brush it off.

"You weren't in your right mind?" Ron sounded deadly calm. "You weren't-then why did Seamus say that you two were shagging? And _he_ didn't even deny it! Tell the truth!" Harry seemed taken aback, having heard those words spoken before in a faint memory in the exact same tone. Those were the words young Tom Riddle had said to Dumbledore during their first meeting.

"Harry, we wouldn't care." She ignored Ron's scoff. "We just want to know. You can tell us."

Harry looked at them. Hermione seemed honest, but Ron was having a hard time fighting off a scowl. He finally sighed and nodded. Ron's face instantly screwed up in disgust.

"You're pathetic." He spat. "You're sick! He's old!" He shook his head in disgust and walked away, ignoring Hermione and Harry calling his name.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry! He told me he didn't care, that you were still his best mate!" Hermione wrung her hands together. Harry felt empty, the same feeling he had when Ron had walked out on them nearly two months ago when they were camping.

"It's okay. But honestly, what do you think?" He asked her.

"I said we wouldn't care and that's true for me." She told him firmly. "I'll stand by you no matter what."

"But Ron…you guys are engaged…" Harry felt extremely bad for once again making her choose between her friend and her love.

"He's a prat, we know this. I doubt this will be the last fight we have, but I'm not backing down from my word." She hugged him again. When she pulled back, she smiled a small smile. "If you want to go to him, I'll try to talk some sense into Ron."

"Thank you, Hermione." Harry also smiled.

"It's nothing, now go." She gave him a nudge and then took off in the direction Ron had gone. Harry set off for the Defense classroom. He got there, but heard voices inside the classroom. He paused for a minute.

"-very wrong indeed. You should be expelled! I expected better from you, Mr. Finnigan." It sounded like McGonagall.

Harry peeked his head around the door and saw Kingsly, Severus, and McGonagall gathered around Seamus, who was tied to a chair. Kingsly saw him and beckoned him forwards. Harry approached the small group with an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"So I'm in trouble, but he walks free?" Seamus angrily asked, jerking his head in the direction of Severus, who kept his face neutral.

"I will not have such a petty liar speak in my presence." Kingsly said in his deep voice. He flicked his wand and Seamus went quiet, though still looked angry. "Harry, are you feeling okay?" He asked, turning towards him.

"Yeah. What's going to happen to him?" Harry asked, pointing to Seamus, whose scowl lightened up to a small look of adoration. It sort of creeped Harry out.

"He'll probably go to prison for four months, followed by six months probation. Usual sentence for a love potion crime." Kingsly said.

"Does he really need that much? I didn't get hurt and we were stopped before it went too far." Harry ignored the slight frown on Severus' face.

"This boy is in need of some serious thinking," Kingsly started.

"-So just give him therapy or something." Harry cut in. He didn't want to see Seamus in prison despite all that he's done.

"Potter, are you sure?" McGonagall asked. He nodded. "Very well, Kingsly?" Kingsly nodded and made the chair holding Seamus get up and float out of the room.

Harry made to leave, but he was stopped by McGonagall calling out his name. He turned back to her. "I'd like to have a word with you and Severus."

His heart flipped, what if she had believed Seamus? He nodded, trying to swallow around a very dry throat.

She gazed sternly at him, then smiled making her whole face seem softer. "If you two want to spend time together, you don't have to sneak behind my back." She winked at Severus, who seemed dumbstruck, and slipped out of the room. Harry looked at him.

"Did she just give us permission?" He couldn't help but ask.

"I-I think she did." Severus answered. He turned to Harry and suddenly pulled him into a hug. Surprising Harry, Severus buried his face into Harry's messy hair.

"Are you sure you're okay? You were very close to being with him, and I would have been too late to stop it then." Severus sounded strangled.

"I'm fine, jeez calm down." But Harry laughed. Severus pulled back and gave him a mock glare.

"I am calm, I am simply worried." He said, slightly scoffing.

"Oh, so you finally admit you worry for me?" Harry asked, grinning. Severus scoffed and released Harry.

"On that note, maybe it's better to let you go," he said, turning away. Harry lunged forward and threw his arms around Severus' neck, holding tightly.

"I was joking." Harry said into Severus' neck. He felt arms wrap around him.

"I know."

Harry decided to tell the truth. "Ron and Hermione know about us." Severus pulled back.

"What?"

***Meanwhile***

"Mr. Malfoy, it's time." Lucius looked up at the guard talking to him. Azkaban got rid of the dementors that had turned to Voldemort. The ones that hadn't they kept, along with powerful wizards.

Lucius was scheduled to receive the Dementor's Kiss, but little did the guard know that he had no intention of having his soul sucked out. He waited until the guard came to put the magical cuffs on him, then he lunged, punching him in the face. The guard dropped, knocked out. Lucius stole his wand and performed a charm that enabled him to look like the guard for a short time. He stole the keys and a few galleons and ran. He alerted no one and was able to make it out. Twisting quickly, he apparated to a cabin he knew was abandoned in the middle of a forest by Hogwarts. No one knew this cabin was here.

Lucius unlocked the door and walked in. It was sparsely decorated, the few furniture under a layer of dust. He vanished the dust and sank onto the sofa. He could not go back to his wife and son, they would turn him back in, now that they were working for the good side. He sneered to no one. His family disgraced him. And he had a plan. A plan that would insure his safety.

Conjuring a pair of scissors, he began to cut his hair.

***Meanwhile* **

Ron stomped off to the grounds, vaguely aware of his name being called. He only stopped when a hand yanked him to a stop. He turned and faced the angry face of Hermione.

"You-You arse! He's your best mate!" She shouted, wasting no time.

"He's shagging a professor! Not just any, Snape!" Ron shouted back.

"Why should that matter?" Hermione asked.

"One-It's Snape, two-he's a man, three-Harry's my best friend." Ron ticked off his fingers as he listed the reasons.

Hermione's hand flashed out and smacked Ron upside the head. Rubbing his head, he glared at her.

"None of those should matter! So what if Harry's gay? So what if he loves Snape? It shouldn't matter because you should be there for him no matter who he loves." Hermione yelled, clenching her fists. "What kind of friend are you? You leave him at the slightest hint of trouble! Harry gets put in the twi-wizard tournament, you leave. Things get hard on the run, you left! I stayed there for him, because I value friendship over anything else!" Hermione was close to tears.

Ron shifted his feet. "Well I'm sorry I'm not perfect." He sneered. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"No, Ron. I'm sorry for even agreeing to marry you." She turned and walked away, stopping to turn and fling her ring at him. He caught it without thinking, dumbstruck by this sudden turn of events.

"Hermione!" But it was too late, she was storming back into the castle. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jerked around, staring at Sirius and Remus.

"Tough luck, Ron." Sirius said, pulling his hand back. Remus was wearing some sort of backpack which Teddy was in, giggling happily.

"I don't even know what I did," he said, looking down at the ring he had given Hermione when he asked her to marry him. It had been his grandmother's ring.

"Well, what was she yelling about? We just got here, heard Harry ran into some bad luck with a love potion, and we came to offer some parental love." Remus said.

"He already has someone to love him." Ron said, dropping his gaze. He was thinking about what Hermione had said, and wondered if she was right.

"Who? We didn't know Harry was seeing anyone?" Sirius sounded amused.

"Because you can't. Otherwise they'd get in trouble." Ron realized what he was saying and shut up quickly, but the damage was done.

"Trouble? What's going on, Ron? And don't even think about lying." Remus said with a stern gaze. Ron squeaked, reminded of his mother.

"He's in love with a teacher!" Ron blurted. He cringed.

"A teacher? Who?" Sirius asked sharply. He was going down the list of male teachers, as Harry had said he liked it when guys looked at him. He couldn't think of anyone though. Ron made as thought to leave, but Sirius lashed out and grabbed his wrist. "Who?"

"He's in love with Snape but I got mad and walked away now Hermione's mad at me and I wasn't even supposed to tell you guys!" Ron said in one breath. Remus and Sirius exchanged shocked looks.

"Snivellus?" Sirius said in a stunned voice.

"I prefer Severus." Remus and Sirius spun to see Snape looking at them with a neutral expression.

"What have you done to Harry?" Sirius snarled. Remus laid a warning hand on Sirius' shoulders, which the man shook off.

"I've done nothing that isn't consensual." Snape said, sneering.

Sirius looked as though he were about to reach for his wand, but then McGonagall came running towards them, looking frightened.

"Has anyone seen Harry?" She asked, skidding to a stop in front of them.

"No, last I saw he headed off with Granger." Snape said, frowning. "Why?"

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Miss Granger is in the hospital wing, and Harry's missing. She was attacked by someone, and whoever did it took Harry apparently!" McGonagall shook her hands. Ron turned white.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, she asking for you, Mr. Weasley." Without further ado, Ron turned and ran towards the castle.

"Harry's gone?" Remus asked. "Do you have an idea of who?"

She shook her head. "Not until Miss Granger is fit enough to answer questions. All she can say right now is Harry's and Ron's name."

"We've got to search for him!" Sirius said.

"We don't know where to start." Snape said. Sirius turned to him.

"Keep out of this, before I make you regret ever touching Harry." Sirius warned.

"Enough, Sirius. Severus has his reasons, now let's focus on finding Harry." Remus snapped, causing Sirius to give him a wounded look. "Come on, let's drop Teddy off at Molly's and start looking for him."

Sirius nodded and walked off, slowly so Remus could catch up after thanking McGonagall.

They began the long search for Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related**_._

Harry's head was aching again. He groaned, expecting to wake up and be told off by Pomfrey for once again landing in the hospital wing. She was right, he did go there way too often.

But the smell was wrong. The hospital wing smelled of potions, linen cloth, and Pomfrey's flowerily perfume. This smelled of dirt, dust, and something unclean. Harry tried to open his eyes, but couldn't. Then he noticed he was in a sitting position, something was binding his hands together.

_Where am I? What happened? _He thought about what had happened so far. He had told Severus about Ron and Hermione knowing, not mentioning that Ron had stormed away. Then Hermione had turned up, sobbing. She had gotten so mad at Ron, she threw his ring back into his face. Severus told Harry to go walk with her, so he did. But that's where it gets confusing.

He could of sworn he saw Draco, but the voice was wrong and he attacked Hermione. Before Harry could retaliate, 'Draco' had knocked him out. Now he's somewhere, sitting up, hands bound.

"Now, Mr. Potter. I hope there will be no trouble from you. You see, I have a plan. But it's so much better to talk to you face to face, so let's get rid of the blindfold, shall we?" That voice. Something was off, but it still reminded him of Draco. There was a mutter, than Harry could see.

He was sitting against a post nailed into the ground. He was in some sort of cabin, with only a sofa, a chair, and a table. But it was the figure pacing in front of him that drew his attention. Eyes widening, it all suddenly clicked. _Lucius._

But he looked different. His hair was much shorter, which is why Harry mistook him for Draco. But his face was more lined, his eyes deep-set and shrunken. He was wearing a tattered cloak and was twirling Harry's wand between two fingers.

"Better?" Lucius purred. Harry felt sick. "Now back to my plan, which I will tell you because I honestly don't plan on giving you back." He grinned, looking wild and unhinged. "You're my ticket to safety. As long as I have you, I will never go back to Azkaban, did you know they planned on giving me a Dementor's kiss? I didn't like that at all. So, I escaped and now I have you." He leered at Harry, who was trying to make his voice work. "Oh, you can't talk. I cast a charm on your voice. Only your true love can break the spell, and like I mentioned before: I don't plan on releasing you." Lucius sat on the chair, pulling it up next to Harry.

He reached out and brushed Harry's bangs off his forehead. Harry flinched away, making Lucius frown at him. Suddenly, he reached out again and smacked Harry across the face with a loud crack.

"Foolish boy, don't you know that as long as you behave, I'll be nice to you?" Lucius snarled. He reached out again, slowly as though testing Harry.

Harry, tears forming in his eyes, forced himself to hold still as Lucius ran a hand through his hair. He could still make small noises though, as he whimpered slightly, but the scream that was in his throat wouldn't come out.

"There, there. Now that's better, right?" Lucius whispered. He leaned in closer to Harry. "You're mine now, Potter. Remember that." He stood up and left, the door closing softly behind him. Harry heard a click, then silence.

Tears rolled down his face, he couldn't see anyway out of this. Around his wrists felt like metal, which meant they were probably magical cuffs. Harry slumped against the post and sobbed silently.

***Meanwhile* **

"Hermione!"

Hermione sat up, startled as Ron came bursting in. He rushed to her side and grabbed her hand.

"Hermione, what's wrong? What happened?" He asked, pulling up a chair without letting go of her hand.

"I don't know. I already told McGonagall they came up behind me. The only thing I saw was white-blonde hair." Hermione explained, feeling sick. Harry was missing and she was the last to see him. And she didn't even have a guess to who it was.

"There's someone here with white-blonde hair." Ron said, his eyes narrowing.

"Please. As if Draco would curse me and take Harry. Besides, he was sending a letter to his mum."

"And how would you know that?" Ron asked her suspiciously.

She rolled her eyes. "He was on his way and stopped to say hi to Harry. Had a letter in his hand."

Ron was about to say something, then stopped. He seemed to instead change course. "Why were you asking for me?"

Hermione blushed. She had been muttering nonstop, a side effect of the curse, and one of things she kept mumbling was Ron's name, which Pomfrey told McGonagall. "I wasn't." She mumbled, looking away.

Ron used his other hand to turn her face back to him. "Well, if you did or didn't, I'm here now." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Hermione's eyebrows raised. "Sorry?"

"For everything. For not accepting Harry, for yelling at you, for hurting both of you. You were right, I was a prat and I should've been there. If I had been there, Harry and you wouldn't of been hurt." He now looked away.

"Hey, it's okay, I was angry too. I'm sorry for saying those things and for taking your ring off. But what happened wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself." Hermione sat up and hugged him rather awkwardly as they were both sitting.

"Do you want it back?" Ron asked. She grinned.

"Yes, please." She held out her hand and Ron slipped the ring back to where it belonged.

Suddenly the door burst open again and Sirius and Remus came running in, Severus following right behind them.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Sirius asked, stopping by her bed.

"Yeah, and before you ask, I don't know what happened. I'm sorry." Hermione said this last part mostly to Severus, whose face seemed neutral at first, but you could see the worry and pain in his eyes.

"It's okay, but we need to find him fast." Remus said.

"They saw white-blonde hair." Ron said, standing up. He kept her hand in his though.

"Like Draco's hair?" Severus asked. Hermione slowly nodded.

McGonagall, who had been walking in after them, spoke up. "That can't be possible. I just ran into Mr. Malfoy, he had been in the Owlery."

"Well, Harry has to be somewhere. Maybe Malfoy has an idea who took him," Sirius said, clenching his wand so tightly, his knuckles turned white.

"We can't go rushing off with no clue, we need time to think about this." Severus said, looking over to Sirius. Sirius whirled around, as his back had been turned so him, and glared at him.

"I said keep out of this. You're sick, you know that?" Sirius growled.

"And I said I did nothing that wasn't consensual."

Sirius snarled, but then Remus stepped between them. "That's enough, Sirius. We need to join together if we're going to find Harry fast. He's eighteen, he can decided himself who he wants." Remus snapped.

"You two know?" Hermione asked, standing up also. She felt much better.

"Er, I might have let it slip." Ron rubbed his neck. Hermione scowled at him.

"Way to go." She said, but then she gave a small smile, making Ron smile back with relief.

"Just keep calm. We'll contact Mr. Malfoy and ask him if he has a clue." McGonagall said.

"Clue about what?" Everyone looked over at Draco, who was standing in the doorway. He had been walking past the hospital wing when he heard his name.

"Harry's missing. Do you know anything about that?" Ron asked rather rudely. Draco's eyes widened.

"No. Are you sure he's gone? I mean, all the Death Eaters are locked up and Voldemort's dead. Who'd take him?" He asked, walking forward.

"Gee, if we knew that, would we be here asking you?" Sirius asked sarcastically. Remus scowled at him.

"I could ask Mother, but she would of told me if anyone got out." Draco knew his mum was worried Lucius would come after them if he ever got out, considering they walked free while he rotted in Azkaban.

"Maybe it wasn't a Death Eater. Maybe it was a crazed fan or something." Hermione suggested. Severus, Sirius, and McGonagall all looked at her with the same expression of disbelief. "What? He's Harry Potter. You never know."

"True, but I doubt Harry would have been overcome by a simple fan." Severus pointed out. Sirius bristled at the use of Harry's first name, but kept quiet.

"Maybe it was a fan of Voldemort whose angry that Harry defeated him. Maybe they weren't a Death Eater, but they had the same mind set." Ron also suggested.

"Maybes aren't going to help us. We need facts. We need teams." Remus said. "Ron, Hermione, Draco, you three are going to stay here. Keep an ear out for any rumors, and report them to Minerva, no matter how false they sound. Minerva, Severus, try to get your hands on as much news as you can. Harry Potter disappearing is sure to raise alarm. Sirius and I will team up with some aurors and search the country side. Sound good?"

"We can get Luna to help us. Her father has some connections." Hermione said. Remus nodded.

"Mother has a hand in many areas, she can also help." Draco stated. "She will never admit it, but she likes Harry."

"Dad works in the ministry, try him also." Ron pointed out.

"I will keep an ear open and contact you if I hear anything." McGonagall promised.

"I will not sit here and wait like a trained puppy. I want to come with." Severus said, drawing his cloak around him tighter.

"We need you to stay here and help around here. Look," Remus interrupted Severus, who was opening his mouth, "I promise you will be the first to hear if we find him, but right now you're needed here. Please, Severus."

Severus sighed and nodded. He had never been a fan of Sirius, but Remus was tolerable mostly. Remus and Sirius bid goodbye and left, going to walk to Hogsmead to apparate.

Draco turned to Ron and Hermione. "Ever think we'd be helping each other willingly?"

The three burst out laughing.

***Meanwhile***

Harry had drifted into an uneasy sleep, during which he dreamed he was back with Severus, who was holding him tightly. He had promised nothing could hurt Harry, as long as he was there. But when Harry woke up, he realized, with a sinking heart, Severus was not here. Lucius was.

Lucius had come back with a cauldron, several ingredients, and a small stash of food. He lit a fire in the fireplace and stuck the cauldron over it. He threw some of the ingredients in there.

"Can't have anyone recognizing me," Lucius explained cheerfully. "So, I'm brewing up a polyjuice potion." He chopped some roots, then added them. He stepped away from it. "Severus had given me some tips a long time ago on how to speed it up, so it should be ready in two days. Until then…" He crossed the room and held a sandwich to Harry's lips. "Eat up."

Harry turned his face, sickened by Lucius being so close. Lucius' eyebrows furrowed.

"Harry, eat. It will do no good if you drop dead from starvation." He pushed the sandwich towards him again. Harry clamped his lips together and turned his face again. Lucius was getting mad, Harry could tell.

"Eat, foolish boy!" Lucius grabbed Harry by his hair and forced his face towards him. Harry, feeling he had nothing to lose, lashed out and threw his head forward, hitting Lucius. The older man snarled and stood up. He kicked Harry in the stomach, causing him to groan and double over.

"You're pathetic, look at you." Lucius said, making his voice sweet. "Famous Harry Potter, tied up and muted. Slave to Lucius Malfoy's whims. Don't you wish your fans could see you now?" Lucius' foot lashed out again, catching Harry in the ribs. "You made me like this!" Lucius shrieked. "I was rich, powerful, people bowed before my family name! Now look at me. Thrown into prison, wife and son left me to rot while they worshiped you." He paused, looking down at Harry, who was wishing he could just die already. Lucius knelt down until he was level with Harry's face.

"Such a pretty boy." Lucius murmured. "Let's see if we can make some use for that, shall we?"

Harry shrank back, new fear washing over him, as Lucius reached out to him. He frantically shook his head. Lucius chuckled.

"What's that, Harry? Oh, right. You can't talk." Lucius sneered at him, grabbing Harry's shirt and pulling the younger man into a standing position. "From this moment on, I'm your master. And it is your job to serve me." Lucius whispered into Harry's ear. "And right now, Master has a job for you."

Harry struggled as Lucius began to unbutton Harry's shirt. He didn't care anymore as tears rolled down his dirty face, crying wouldn't save him.

_Severus, please…help! _was Harry's last thought, before he forced himself into blackness to escape the new horrors he was enduring.

***Meanwhile***

_Severus, please…help! _

Severus jerked upright, looking around his empty classroom. He had been forced to remain here, so he had gone to grade some essays, even though his mind could not concentrate. He had been dozing off when he heard the shout. But no one was here.

The voice had sounded like Harry, but that was impossible. Harry was gone. His godfather and the werewolf were searching for him. Severus twisted his mouth up. He should be helping, he should be out there looking for his young lover.

He didn't even care that Black and Lupin knew. Saved Harry from an awkward explanation, if he ever came back. Severus sighed and stood up. He couldn't allow himself to have those thoughts, Harry would come back alive. He had to.

Suddenly, his classroom door burst open and Draco Malfoy stumbled in, tripping over his cloak. Cursing, he threw it off and ran over to Severus.

"Sev, I tried to get here as soon as I could…Mother….news!" Draco was gasping for air. Severus laid a hand on his shoulder, helping him calm down.

"What is it, Draco?" Severus stared at his own godson, feeling a small bubble of hope inside.

Draco took a deep breath. "Mother just got the news. They had to tell her first, as she was listed as his wife. There was a breakout!"

Severus tried to make sense of the younger man's ramblings. "Draco, what is it?"

Draco grabbed his arm and started to tug him towards the door. "There's been a breakout of Azkaban again. Father's missing too!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related**_._

Harry jerked out of the blackness suddenly. He had found a place in his mind that shut off all senses and thoughts, and spent most of his time in there. Looking around, he realized what had woken him.

There was a small white mouse looking up at him. Harry tried to smile at it, but ended up grimacing. He had no idea how much time has passed since he had first woken up in this small cabin, but enough had passed that he was no longer in his right mind.

"Cheer up, Harry. I promise I will try to rescue you soon." Harry stared at the mouse, which was talking in a human voice. Maybe he had officially gone insane.

He tilted his head and peered at the mouse. It seemed familiar…

"I'd save you now, but I'm no match for Lucius. Plus there are charms on this house, preventing me from changing." The mouse squeaked. "It's me, Harry. It's-"

But Harry did not find out who the mouse was, as it suddenly ran for cover as the door opened. Lucius walked in, disguised as a random muggle. Harry guessed at least two days had passed, since Lucius had finished the potion.

"Cheers, boy." Lucius tossed him a sandwich, which Harry refused. His stomach felt hallow, but the pains had stopped a while ago. Harry wondered if he should be worried about this.

Every part of his body ached. He was bruised in so many places, and he knew this because ever since the first time, Lucius had not bothered to re-clothe him. Lucius ate his sandwich, watching Harry. Harry pulled his legs up to his chest to try to hide himself.

Lucius stood, and walked over to Harry, who vaguely wondered what he was going to do now.

"Did you know you're in the papers again, Harry? We're both in there. Seems like their already connecting me to your disappearance. Maybe soon, I'll write the letter that tells them I get to go free, all charges cleared, and maybe I'll hand you back over." Lucius pulled Harry up sharply, causing the younger boy to grit his teeth at the new wave of pain.

"Come on, boy. I've got another job for you." This time, he left the cuffs on Harry. He usually took them off, liking it when Harry fought back.

Lucius tugged him over to the fireplace and pointed to a bucket of water that appeared out of everywhere. "Clean the fireplace, and every spot you miss you will get whipped for." He let go of Harry, who stood there, wondering how he was going to hold the sponge with his hands tied behind his back. Lucius smacked Harry, causing Harry's head to whip to one side.

"Boy! Get cleaning! Use your mouth if you have to!" Lucius shouted, moving back to sit on the couch.

Eyes watering, Harry knelt and took the soapy sponge gingerly by his teeth, trying not to touch it with his tongue. He started scrubbing the fireplace.

He had lost all hope of being rescued. He wondered if he was ever going to see Ron, Hermione, _Severus_ again before he died of pain and starvation. He had no idea how much time has passed, but he was now so thin, you could count every bone in his body.

It didn't help that he was dirty, covered with grime and blood. The blood came from Harry himself, as Lucius was not gentle, and took great pleasure in watching Harry bleed.

He flinched as he felt Lucius stand behind him. "Boy, you missed a spot." Harry tried to find it, but it was too late. There was a crack and then sharp pain ran down Harry's back. He opened his mouth to cry out, but nothing came out.

Tears running down his face, he scrubbed harder. He stayed tense, even when Lucius retreated to the couch. He wondered about the mouse, and who it was. If it was safe.

***Meanwhile***

Severus paced in McGonagall's office. It had been three weeks, and still no sign of Harry or Lucius. It was certain now that the elder Malfoy had taken him.

They were waiting for Remus to get back. He said he had a clue to where Harry was.

The door opened and McGonagall and Severus turned to see Remus and Luna Lovegood walk in. The blonde had been extremely helpful, as she was so honest and caring that she helped calm people down, and her father prevented a big article of Harry from appearing. Instead it was smaller, and didn't give a lot of details.

"Luna, tell them." Remus said, ushering the blonde forward.

"What, what is it?" Severus asked, stepping forward.

"I know vaguely where Harry is, I stumbled upon him when out searching for him. There are charms around where he is, charms that make it hard to pinpoint where exactly he is, but I've made contact with him." She said in her dreamy voice.

"How?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm also an animagus. I can turn into a mouse." Luna explained. "He's bad. I don't think he can talk, he's bloody and bruised, and I don't think his mind is all the way here."

Severus' gut clenched, hearing this about him. "So, take us to him. You can get there right?"

Luna nodded. "But Lucius is deranged. He's got nothing to lose, he's desperate. He's keeping Harry because he knows as long as he has Harry, he will stay out of Azkaban."

"So, let's make him think he's won." Remus, Luna, and McGonagall looked at Severus with questioning eyes. "Let him think he's won, so he'll come out of hiding, then grab him. I can go. I know how to talk to him."

"It's too risky." Remus argued.

"Plus the charms prevent anyone besides animals, Harry, and Lucius from entering. I've tried." Luna said. "He won't take them down, even for you."

"Well than, how are we going to get him the hell out of there?" Severus snapped, knowing they were right.

Luna screwed up her nose in thought. Suddenly, she beamed. "There is someone here who would do anything to help Harry, and he can get past the charms!"

"Who?" Remus and Severus asked.

"Dobby!" Luna called. There was a crack and Dobby the House-Elf appeared, looking confused.

"Luna called Dobby?" The elf still worked in the kitchens, having recovered from his own brush with death.

When they appeared at Shell Cottage, Harry had quickly helped Dobby, with Bill's help. They had managed to stop the blood flow, and stitched him up. Dobby had a scar from where the knife had struck him. He had been touch and go there for about a week, considering his small size and the amount of blood he had lost, but he pulled through.

Luna quickly explained the situation. Dobby seemed determined.

"Led the way, Miss." He squeaked, pulling himself upright. He would do anything to save Harry.

That's what Severus was counting on.

***Meanwhile***

"It's a shame you can't scream." Lucius said, pulling himself out of Harry and cleaning himself up. Harry stayed slumped on the floor, bleeding freshly.

Harry didn't bother keeping track of the days anymore. It was all he could do to keep from slamming his head against the floor and ending his personal hell. His body was never-ending pain filled.

_Hungry. Refuse the food. Might poisoned it. Mouse. Where's the mouse? White. It white. Hurts. Ripped. Pain. Severus._

Harry's thoughts were no longer coherent, instead swirling around in his pain-dulled mind. Severus' name often popped up, though it no longer provided Harry with the comfort that he had once had. If Severus was going to save him, he surly would of done it by now.

Harry began to wonder if Severus was even looking for him. Maybe he no longer loved him, maybe he was in on this. Maybe he gave him willingly over to Lucius. Harry retched and gagged. He felt sick to his stomach.

_Stomach. Empty. Weird. Bloated. Almost round. Sick. Going to throw up. Better not. Master make me clean it. Sponge. No like soap. Tongue no like soap. Taste bad. Like Master. Master taste bad. Severus taste good. Severus no come. No help. Help._

Harry was left there, curled on the floor, while Lucius walked back outside. He had given up trying to feed Harry, he would just refuse the food. His stomach, however, seemed to be rounded. Something Lucius passed off as Harry was just going to die soon, which was a shame. But as long as he pretended he as alive, the plan would still work.

Harry heard him chuckle before he drifted off into the peaceful blackness that was his new friend.

His last thought was he hoped his master died on the way back home.

***Meanwhile***

Severus followed the small elf and the white mouse. Sirius and Remus were with him, holding their wands at the ready.

They stopped at a point they knew Lucius would walk past. They lay in waiting, and sure enough, Lucius came walking down the path, disguised as a old man.

Severus looked to Remus, who nodded. Severus swung from out behind the tree and blocked Lucius' way. He knew it was him by the way the other man jerked to a stop, eyes widening.

"Hello, Lucius. Long time no see." Severus kept his face emotionless, but he could smell sex on him, lingering on his clothes. Knowing who he had as a prisoner made Severus see red, but his face never twitched.

"Severus. How did you know it was me?" Lucius asked, his voice only trembling the slightest.

"Been watching." He enjoyed watching Lucius clearly shake. "I know who you have, Lucius. He doesn't belong to you."

Lucius composed himself enough to sneer. "What? Does he belong to you? A man twice his age basically?"

"Yes, and he also belongs to me, his godfather." Sirius stepped out behind Lucius, trapping him on the path.

"And me, second godfather." Remus appeared. Lucius looked outright scared now.

"Severus, accompany Dobby and Luna to the cabin. Harry needs you more than this bastard does." Sirius said, only grimacing slightly. He had grown a bit more acceptable over this last month, watching Severus try his hardest to find Harry.

Severus nodded and stepped besides them, following the mouse and elf up the path a bit, seeing a cabin appear. As he got closer, he was pushed back. He had reached the cabin's wards.

"Stay here, Dobby will take him out here." Luna squeaked, following the elf past the wards and into the cabin.

Severus had to barely wait a minute before they were back, Dobby carrying the thin figure with ease. Severus' heart stopped as he took in the condition Harry was in.

The boy was thin, bloated, covered with dirt, blood, and muck. His hair was longer, unkempt. He was out cold, his head lolling around. Dobby handed him over, and Severus realized how the small elf could carry him so easily. Harry had to have weighed not even a hundred pounds.

Severus held him tightly to his robes and apparated to Hogwarts. Using one arm, he shrugged out of his outer robes and covered Harry's thin body with them. He ran to the hospital wing and burst into the room, startling Pomfrey who was checking on her potion supply.

"Severus! Oh, is that him?" She hurried forward and motioned for Severus to lay him on the bed. She moved his robes off Harry and began examining him.

"Well?" Severus asked.

"Malnutrition, severely bruised, dehydrated, torn and scraped in certain places, and…." She broke off, placing her hand over her mouth to hold in a gasp. Severus took her by the shoulders.

"And what?" He nearly yelled, desperate to know.

"Oh, Severus….Harry's pregnant."

He stumbled back. "How is that possible?" Harry was a man.

"Male wizards, if powerful enough, can conceive, carry, and give birth to a child. He's about a month along." Pomfrey's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry."

"Never mind that. Just get him better." Severus dropped into the chair by Harry's bed. Harry. Pregnant. It was most likely Lucius', although Severus wanted to murder the man where he stood.

As Pomfrey started pouring potions over and into Harry, Severus' mind went blank. He barely reacted when Remus and Sirius came running in.

"How is he?" They both asked. Pomfrey waved a hand towards Severus, busy making sure Harry didn't choke on this potion. Surprising everyone, Sirius dropped to his knees in front of Severus to be eye level with him.

"Severus. Please, what's wrong?" He begged the Potion's Master.

Trying to make his lips work, Severus mumbled, "Harry. He's…he's pregnant."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related**_._

"Harry…Harry, wake up. You're safe now."

That voice. It sounded familiar. It sounded like the mouse. The mouse! Harry's eyes snapped open and he bolted upright, pausing to get his bearings.

He opened his mouth, only to find he still could not talk. He was disoriented, confused, and terrified. Bright light shone out of a clean window, he hurt considerably less, and he was wrapped in something soft and warm. He looked down at the black robe that was covering his body.

Had Master changed his mind and dressed Harry? But then he looked up and shrank back. People were around him. It took him a moment to recognize them.

Sirius, Remus, Luna, Pomfrey, and Severus were gathered loosely around him. Harry looked past them and recognized the hospital wing. Why was he here? Where was Master?

"Harry, it's okay. You're safe." Luna said, telling Harry that the mouse was Luna.

He moved his mouth, desperate to talk, but knowing he couldn't. Only true love can break the spell. And who would love him now? Who could love him, after all he's been through.

"Harry, slow down. I can read lips, but you're moving them way too fast." Luna reached out, but pulled her hand back when Harry shrank away from her.

He looked at her, shifting through his jumbled mind to remember how to form words.

_Where is Master? _He mouthed, looking around, expecting Master to suddenly jump out and beat him for laying around.

Luna's forehead wrinkled. "Master? Oh, Harry, you can't be talking about Malfoy…" Sirius grimaced and Remus frowned. "He wants to know where 'Master' is." She air-quoted the word.

"In the Headmistress' office, awaiting his fate." Sirius said, his face darkening with anger.

_Fate?_

"He is destined to receive the Dementor's Kiss right away, they were waiting for you to wake up." Severus spoke in clipped tones, unable to soften his tone as he was too angry at Malfoy Sr. Harry looked at him and quickly turned away, as if afraid to meet his eyes.

_I'm safe? _he asked Luna, who nodded. His eyes teared up and he ducked his head down so no one could see the tears that started to fall.

"I'm sorry, but I need to talk with Harry alone." Pomfrey said. Everyone quickly nodded and moved towards the door, making Harry wonder what was going on. Severus seemed to hesitate, but then followed everyone else from the room.

"Harry, I can't read lips as good as Luna, so can you write what you want to say down?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Harry nodded, so she handed him a piece of parchment and a quill. "Ok, I need to talk about some of the things that happened, Harry." Her voice was gentle.

"What did he do to you?" She asked first. Harry flinched, but started writing. His handwriting was jumbled and hard to read, but Pomfrey managed to decipher it. She was sickened by what had happened to Harry.

"I gave you potions to help with the malnutrition and dehydration, cleaned the dirt up, and made sure you had rest. But there is something I have to discus with you."

Harry wrote _What? _on the parchment. Pomfrey took a breath, as though readying herself for something.

"Harry, there's no easy way to say this. You're pregnant."

***Meanwhile***

Severus paced in the hallway, while everyone else watched him.

"He's frightened. He did not even let Luna touch him." Remus said, trying to ease the other man's guilt.

"He should of never been frightened in the first place! I should of protected him." Severus snapped. He did not mean to shout at the man, but his own feelings were swirling around his head. "He turned his head, as if he was disgusted by me."

Sirius was getting tired of this. He swung out into Severus' path, stopping him. "Listen!" Sirius shouted, determined to make Severus understand. "Imagine what he's going through! He's spent a month, a whole month, under the care of someone like Lucius. Imagine what happened to him. Of course, he looked away. Can you not think of the reason why? Maybe he is afraid of all men now! Of all people! If he did not let Luna, a young girl, touch him, what makes you think he'd be more accepting of a grown man? He's suffering, and all we can really do is be there for him, let him know that all men are not like that. Let him know we will not hurt him."

Severus stood still, a bit shocked. He had not thought that perhaps Sirius was feeling the same guilt as he was. He hung his head, not looking anyone in the eye.

Remus spoke in a softer voice. "We all feel guilt about what had happened, all wish we could of stopped it. But it happened, so now we have to deal with the fallout. I understand how hard this is, but just take it slow, earn his trust. Eventually, he will heal enough to let us in to help with the rest."

"Of course. I lost my head for a moment." Severus whispered. Luna stepped forward and laid a hand on his arm, causing him to look at her.

"We all make mistakes. Don't let them shape who you are. Learn from them, but do not live from them." She smiled.

Severus tried to smile back, but at that moment Ron, Hermione, and Draco appeared.

"Did you find him? Is he okay?" Hermione asked, tears in her eyes.

"We have found him, but he isn't okay." Luna said. "He's suffered a lot."

"What will happen with Lucius?" Draco couldn't help but ask.

"Your father-" Remus was cut off.

"That man is no longer my father." Draco spat. "He may be connected by blood, but he isn't my father."

Remus nodded and continued. "Lucius is destined for the Dementor's Kiss. He can't go back to Azkaban, as he escaped before. Death is too merciful, so this is the last option."

"I want to be there." Draco said, holding his head high. "Mother and I want to be there when it happens."

"Very well. Right now he is in McGonagall's office, surrounded by Aurors, the Minister, and McGonagall herself."

Draco nodded. "I will send a letter home now, asking Mother to come here." He left then, walking with his shoulder's slumped, as if he could feel Harry's pain.

"How bad is it?" Ron asked, slightly cringing.

"Bad. His spirit is broken basically." Remus said, shortening it.

Ron and Hermione winced. Harry had been through so much, his whole life. His parents were killed when he was only one, he spent years being bullied by his closest family, he faced and defeated Voldemort many times, and he lost so many friends. It was enough to break anyone, but they knew Harry was strong. He would get past this.

The door opened, and Pomfrey stuck her head out. "Granger, Weasley, Harry wants to see you." She said, spying them.

Severus watched the two brace themselves, then walk into the room.

***Meanwhile***

Ron and Hermione walked in and hurried over to Harry, who seemed almost frozen.

"He's just received some shocking news. I think he wants to talk with you before he makes a hard decision." Pomfrey explained, before going into her office to let them talk.

Hermione looked at Harry, who was sitting in bed, holding a piece of parchment rather tightly.

"Harry?" She whispered. Harry jerked, then looked at her.

He wrote something on the parchment, then thrust it at her. She took it and she and Ron read the hurriedly written message.

_Pomfrey says I'm pregnant. She said male wizards can get pregnant if they are powerful enough. Now I'm faced with a choice._

Ron and Hermione looked at each other in shock. Male wizards could get pregnant? They looked at Harry.

"What choice?" Ron asked. They handed the parchment back to Harry, who wrote something. He held it up.

_I can either keep it, or get rid of it. I don't know what to do._

Hermione sucked in a sharp breath. She thought it over. "Do they know whose it is?" Harry shook his head. "So, it could very well be Severus' child." Harry's eyes widened, as if he had not thought of that. "How long before they know?"

_The baby has to be four months before they can use a spell to find out who the other parent is. But Pomfrey said by that time, it will be too late to get rid of it._

"Harry, think about it. There is a good chance that Severus is the other parent. I think you should keep it. Even if it is…_his_ child, you know Severus will still help you."

Harry slowly nodded. He wrote something down. _But I'm afraid to be touched. What if Severus doesn't love me anymore? I'm broken, unclean. Severus deserves something better. _

"Mate, I may not have approved of this, but I've had awhile to think about this. As long as you're happy, so am I. Snape loves you. I've seen this as we looked for you. He doesn't care about who had you. You think you're broken, but he wants to help heal you." Ron said. He had felt the most guilty, having shouted at Harry before he disappeared. He promised himself that if his best friend returned safely, he would accept Snape and never shout at Harry again.

Harry's eyes teared up. _But what is it's Master's? Severus will not want to raise someone else's child._

"Have you asked him?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head. "So how do you know?"

_Hermione, I can't even let Luna touch me without flinching! Severus doesn't want me!_

"Listen to me, Harry!" Hermione raised her voice, ignoring Ron's hand on her arm to get her to calm down. "You've been through hell, past hell and back. But, you've got a wonderful man who loves you. He can help you get past the nightmares, the thoughts, everything. Give him a chance, please. He wants to help, but he can't if all you're going to do is push him away. You know he won't hurt you. Not like _Master _did. Severus loves you. Don't push him away."

Harry looked down into his lap.

_Can you please get him?_

Hermione nodded, grabbed Ron's hand, and walked out of the room.

"He wants you now." She told Severus.

"Is everything okay? We heard raised voices." Remus said.

"Yeah, was just Hermione getting through to Harry." Ron snickered.

Severus swallowed thickly, then walked into the room.

***Meanwhile***

Harry wiped his eyes before Severus came in. He was thinking about what Hermione had said. It would be hard, painful, but he would get past this. After all, he was the Wizarding World's savior.

He looked up when Severus walked in, not realizing how much he had missed him until he saw him come closer. Harry's heart swelled involuntary.

"Miss Granger said you wanted to see me?" Severus asked in a soft voice. Harry nodded and motioned to the seat next to the bed.

"Why are you not talking?" Severus asked. Pomfrey had mentioned something before, but he had not been listening.

Harry held up the parchment after he wrote something down.

_Master put a curse on me. Can't talk. Only true love can break the spell. _

Severus noticed, but didn't mention, that Harry was still calling Lucius Master. It would probably be a long time before he stopped that.

"Why did you want to see me?" Severus asked, sitting down in the chair. Harry looked better, there was a tiny bit more color in his cheeks.

_Hermione and Ron said something. They believe you can help me. That you love me, and will never hurt me. But what if the baby I'm carrying is Master's? I don't want you hurt by raising a child that isn't yours. I can either get rid of it now, or wait until I know who the father is. But if I wait, it will be too late to know whose it is._

"Harry, listen to me. I will never hurt you. I don't give a damn whose child it is, I will help raise it as if it were my own. I want to help heal you, I want to help you get past this. But only if you let me." Severus said, meaning every word.

Harry looked away before writing something else down.

_But I'm broken. I'm dirty. I can't even speak up for myself. _There was a twist in Harry's face, as if he was disgusted. Severus unthinkingly reached out, only to pull back when Harry flinched away.

"Harry, you are only broken because that man broke you. You are not dirty, you are the purest man I know." Severus said. "Look at me." He waited until those dull green eyes looked into his. "You are strong enough to break the curse. Say my name."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth. Nothing came out.

"Fight past it, Harry." Severus urged.

Harry tried harder, but only a small puff of air came out. Harry sank back onto the bed, disappointed.

"We'll keep trying. Together." Severus promised. Harry's eyes filled with tears again, and his hand slowly reached out and touched Severus'. But then he pulled his hand back and cowered into his sheets.

Severus' heart broke for this young man. Imagine being so broken, you couldn't stand to touch anyone. How lonely it would be.

"We'll get past this, Harry." Severus whispered, knowing the younger man could hear him under the sheets. "One day you will say my name as you rush into my arms. You can fight this. I promise you that."

Severus stayed by his side, even after Harry drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related**_._

"Lucius Malfoy. You are sentenced to stage three kidnapping one count, stage four abuse and neglect many counts, stage one breakout one count. Do you understand these charges?"

Severus listened to the charges being read out. Lucius was standing in the middle of a courtroom, looking terrified. Draco and Narcissa were sitting between Severus and Sirius, who was sitting next to Remus.

Lucius nodded, looking shaken. However, he tried to put on a haughty face, which fooled no one.

Narcissa, who had been horrified to learn what her husband had been up to, was staring down at him in disgust. She had filed for divorce, turning over all the estates and money to her and Draco.

Draco was taking it the worst of them all. He had idolized his father for many years, ever since he was born, never had he imagined Lucius was capable of this. But he was. Harry was proof.

Harry was still in the hospital wing. Most of his bruises and cuts were healed, but he was still far underweight and mentally damaged. He only allowed Madam Pomfrey to touch him so far, although he had let Ron and Hermione hold his hand briefly. He was still nervous and twitchy around Severus, Remus, and Sirius. Draco had learned to stay away, as his face brought back nightmares for Harry. Draco had never wished he looked more like his mother than he did now. He hated knowing he looked so much like Lucius, Harry was terrified at the sight of him.

Severus watched the court take place, only spending about half the time actually paying attention. He had spent the last two days trying to convince Harry he wasn't going to hurt him.

Today was the decision day. Either Harry was going to give it up, or keep the small baby growing inside of him. Harry had promised to wait until Severus was back before making a decision.

"Wait! Please! Don't do this!" Severus jerked out of his thoughts as Lucius' voice raised, pleading with the judge. Two large doors opened and a dementor was let out. Severus heard Draco whimper, and reached out to pull him close. The dementor glided towards Lucius, who was frantically straining against the chains holding him to the chair. Severus turned Draco's face into his shoulder, not wanting the young man to witness this.

Everyone watched as the dementor lowered it's hood, and Severus realized he was quite right to shield Draco's face from this. Rotten skin was stretched over it's face, the only break in it was the gaping mouth that looked diseased. Lowering it's head, it clamped it's mouth onto Lucius' in a perverse parody of a kiss. Severus shivered from the extreme cold. He watched as it sucked Lucius' soul out, leaving the shell of the man to slump in the seat. When it was done, it raised it's hood again and glided back out the door. Two wizards came out and collected Lucius, whose eyes were blank and dead.

Severus felt the shaking body of Draco against him, and rubbed his back to send some comfort. Sirius looked a bit sick, as if remembering that this very well could of happened to him. Remus had his eyes closed, and Narcissa was still staring at the now empty chair.

Draco's sobs were muted, muffled by Severus' robes. Hearing them, Narcissa blinked and turned to them.

"Draco, dear. Don't cry over him." She murmured, petting her son's hair down. Draco slightly turned his face to her.

"I'm not crying over him. I'm crying because I just realized I had lost him many years before, but I never realized it until now." Draco explained, sniffling slightly. Severus understood. He knew what it was like to idolize your father, only to have him turn out to be a monster in disguise.

They stood, Severus still supporting Draco. Narcissa took her son into her arms, who gladly released his hold on Severus' robes. Severus, Sirius, and Remus watched the two, a bit uncomfortable.

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to go there again. First He-who-must-not-be-named, now Father had tainted that house." Draco said, pulling away from his mother. She nodded.

"I will find us somewhere else to live. I have control over the money and lands now. I'll sell the manor and find another home for us. Never did like it, too big and empty for my tastes." Narcissa said.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Er, you guys could stay at my home until you find somewhere new." He offered. Narcissa smiled and Draco grinned.

"We'd like that, as long as we're not intruding." She said, releasing Draco and pulling a now shocked Sirius into her arms. He looked vaguely uncomfortable. Remus laughed.

"Not at all, after all, you two rightfully belong to the Black family." Sirius reminded her, after she let go of him. Narcissa's face fell.

"I hope Andromeda can forgive me." She whispered, thinking of her sister who had gotten into a fight with Narcissa and Bellatrix when she married Ted Tonks.

"Hey." Sirius lifted her chin to look her in the eyes. "You don't have to worry about that. She's forgiven you a long time ago."

Narcissa's eyes filled with tears and she launched herself at her cousin once more. Sirius' eyes were wide and he looked over at Remus, asking what should he do. Remus couldn't help it, he burst out laughing again.

Draco also laughed, seeing Sirius' face. Severus hid his small smile, not wanting to disturb the uneasy truce Sirius and himself had called.

Sirius had came to him and called the truce for Harry's sake, mentioning that he loved his godson and would accept anything that made him happy, even if it was his old school enemy. Severus accepted, also wanting to make Harry happy. And it was worth it, to see the timid smile on Harry's face.

He wondered what Harry was doing now.

***Meanwhile***

_No._

"But Harry-" Hermione was cut off by Harry's firm shake. She glared at him.

Ron was busying himself by tidying Harry's blankets and fluffing up his pillow, unneeded but it was something to distract himself. Harry and Hermione had been arguing over whether or not Harry was going to tell them his decision. Hermione was so excited, she couldn't wait, but Harry was adamant about Severus being there.

No sooner than Hermione had opened her mouth, the door opened and Severus, Remus, and Draco walked in.

"How was it?" Ron asked, asking about the hearing.

"It's done. He's got the kiss." Remus said. Harry shrank back into his blankets. Hermione reached out and stopped him from covering his face.

"No, Harry. No hiding. You promised." She reminded him. Harry scowled and dropped the blanket, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What did he promise?" Draco asked, keeping his distance.

"He promised he was going to stop hiding every time there are a lot of people in the room. He needs to get used to it if he's going to continue his school. Plus, he needs to realize no one here will hurt him, not even you." At this last part, her eyes narrowed at the blonde, who smiled and raised his hands in surrender.

"I'll be on my best behavior." Draco promised. "But does he really want to continue school?"

"Yes." Hermione said at the same time Harry shook his head no. She glared at him, he stuck his tongue out at her.

Ron chuckled. "Those two have been arguing ever since we got here. If it wasn't about going back to school, it was about his decision." Pomfrey came out then, nodding in the newcomers direction.

"So, have you made one, Mr. Potter?" She asked, her voice brisk. Harry nodded. "What have you chosen?"

Harry scribbled something down, then clutched it to his chest when she tried to take it. He shook his head and pointed to Severus.

Pomfrey sighed. "Severus, I think he wants you to read it and tell us."

Severus widened his eyes, but stepped forward and took the piece of parchment that held Harry's child's fate. He read it quickly, unable to stop the tears from springing into his eyes.

"Well? What did he write?" Hermione demanded, fearful because Severus crying was never a good thing…

"H-He wants to keep it. He wants to keep it and me." Severus looked up at Harry, who blushed and looked down.

…until now. Hermione squealed and hugged Harry, causing him to squirm and fidget until she let go. Harry motioned for the parchment back and wrote something when Severus handed it over. He showed Hermione it, who scowled and said, "I am a girl!" She huffed and moved closer to Ron, who had also read it and was now laughing.

Harry had written _Gee, Hermione, you sound like a girl _on the parchment. He showed everyone, who laughed, secretly pleased that Harry was opening up more.

"So, Mr. Potter, do you feel ready to go back to classes?" Pomfrey's voice was now soft, worried for him. Harry thought about it, his brow furrowing in deep thought.

He slowly nodded as he wrote something down.

_Yeah, I think I am, but I don't know if I'm ready to sleep in the dormitories yet._

"Understandable. Where would you feel safe at?" Pomfrey asked. Harry blushed again and wrote _With Severus. He makes me feel safe._

Severus' heart nearly burst with joy. He made Harry feel safe! Pomfrey bit her lip, obviously not really wanting him to stay with his professor, but eventually she nodded.

"I'll talk to McGonagall and let her know of the arraignment." she said, smoothing down her apron.

_Where is Sirius? _Harry wrote and showed to Remus.

"He is with Narcissa. They went to move her and Draco into his place until they found a new home." Remus said, smiling.

_Why do they need a new home? _

"That house has too many bad memories now. We needed to get away from it." Draco answered, pleased when Harry didn't flinch looking at him. It had only been two days since he was rescued, but he had improved majorly.

_I'm sorry._

Draco waved a hand. "Don't be."

Sirius suddenly walked in, his arms full of the giggling one-year-old named Teddy. "Hey, Harry, Ron, Hermione." he said, stopping in front of Harry's bed. "What did I miss?"

"Harry's decided to keep it." Hermione blurted, grinning.

"Congrats!" Sirius said, turning to pass the toddler to his father. Harry reached out, asking with his arms and face if he could hold Teddy. Sirius smiled and handed the boy off to Harry.

Harry pursed his lips, as if cooing to Teddy, who giggled again and changed his hair to match Harry's. Everyone watched as the change took place on Harry's face, brightening as he played with Teddy. It was at this moment, Harry almost seemed….normal. This was the moment when everyone was reminded of just how much Harry's been through, but he's still one of the best people they've ever met.

Pomfrey, who had left to go find McGonagall, came back and stopped by Harry's bed.

"It's settled, Mr. Potter. You may move your things into Severus' rooms. However, you must continue to bring up your health and come here every third Saturday for a monthly checkup. On the fourth visit, I will be able to perform a blood test that will say who the other father is." She gazed sternly at him. He nodded and handed Teddy off to Remus. He started to get up from the bed. He was still only dressed in Severus' robes.

"Here." Hermione reached over and picked up a uniform off the table next to Harry. She handed it to him, he walked over behind a curtain and got dressed, walking back out. It was obvious that he was still underweight, but he had a lot more color to him.

He smiled timidly and motioned for everyone to walk in front of him out of the room. He followed at the back of the group, looking around as if he had never seen Hogwarts before. Draco excused himself and walked off, headed towards the Slytherin common room.

"So, Christmas is just around the corner." Sirius said, grinning.

"Oh, I can't wait. My parents are traveling to France this year, but I don't know if I will go with them or not." Hermione bit her lip, deep in thought.

"Why not?" Ron asked. She blushed.

"Because it will be our first Christmas as an engaged couple," she explained. Now it was Ron's turn to blush.

"Right. Well, I don't want you to miss out on a chance to visit France."

"I won't. They go there every other year. I went there in my third year." She turned to Harry. "What are you going to do?" She asked him.

He wrote something quickly. _If it's okay, I'd like to spend it with both my godfathers and Severus._

The three men smiled. "Of course it's okay," Remus said, shifting Teddy in his arms. He didn't want to put him down, because Teddy was learning to walk and would try to take off.

Harry tried to stifle a yawn, but everyone saw it. He wondered how he was still tired, after spending all that time in the hospital bed.

"Your body needs proper rest. Come." Severus almost reached out for his arm, but remembered at the last second and pulled back.

Bidding everyone goodbye, Severus and Harry left for Harry's new living quarters. As they were walking, Severus felt a feather-like touch on his hand. Harry was walking behind him, lightly touching his hand. Severus hid a grin and continued as though he felt nothing. He didn't want to scare the boy after all.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related**_._

"And here is where you will sleep."

Harry looked around the large room. It consisted of a bed, a dresser, a desk, and a mirror that helped you when getting ready. There was a nightstand by the bed, on it was an empty glass. Severus hovered by the door, not wanting to crowd Harry. Harry looked back at him, he saw the slight worry on Severus' face. He gave a small smile, easing the worry. Harry loved it. He had blushed when they passed Severus' office, remembering that night so many weeks ago when Harry had seduced Severus.

It seemed like forever ago, but in reality it was about two months ago. One perfect month with Severus, one horrible month with Mas-with Lucius. He was trying to break the habit of calling him Master.

Harry had been growing stronger ever since he was rescued by Dobby, Luna, and Severus. He had been forcing himself to not flinch every time he saw Draco, which was a bit easier now that Draco had publicly disowned his father.

It was harder to let people touch him, but he was getting better. He was still nervous around a big group and Severus. The latter because Harry often wondered why Severus still loved him. Why hadn't Severus left yet? Harry wasn't the same, yet Severus had been there all along. And Harry was worried that Severus would grow tired of him and move on, even though Severus had told him many times that he wasn't leaving.

"So, what do you think of it?" Severus asked. Harry turned back to him and smiled, showing he loved it.

Severus seemed to remember something, because he stepped forward. He asked, "Harry, did you ever call out my name when you were gone?"

Harry thought back. He had called out many times, but there was one time where he felt almost connected with Severus. That had been the first time Mas-Lucius had taken his body.

Harry nodded and pointed to his head.

"You called to me in your head?" Severus asked. Harry nodded again. "Can you do it again?"

Harry thought about it. He had not tried since then. He tried to call to him. Thinking Severus' name over and over again didn't work, so he tried thinking of a sentence.

"_How about this?"_

"I heard that!" Severus grinned. "You said 'how about this!'"

Harry also grinned, though more timidly than Severus. There was a warm feeling in his mind, like it was a thread tying him to Severus' mind. He could not read or hear his thoughts, but he felt the essence of Severus. It was warm and reminded him of a summer's day.

"_But you're the only person who can hear me. I'll have to continue to write down what I say for others."_

Severus was about to say something, but suddenly Harry turned pale and slightly green. He took off running towards the bathroom that Severus had shown him. Severus followed, worried and concerned. It grew to alarm when Harry began vomiting into the toilet, sagging to the floor.

"Harry! Are you okay?" Severus knelt next to him, conjuring a damp cloth, which he used to gently wipe Harry's face. Harry was too sick to flinch at his touch, and anyways, he was trying to let Severus in more.

"_I think so…I just felt sick all of a sudden…" _Even Harry's mental voice sounded weak.

"Do you want me to call Pomfrey here to check up on you?" Severus asked. When Harry heard her name, he remembered something she had told him about this kind of thing.

"_Severus, it's okay. I remember what's wrong now. Apparently this is called morning sickness. Very common with pregnancies." _Harry explained. Severus let out a breath as he thought it over. He was going to have to brush up on some books, because he was realizing there were many things that he did not know about.

Severus helped Harry up off the cold floor, and guided him back to his room. Harry gratefully laid down, his stomach still twisting and churning. Severus hesitated, he wanted to comfort Harry but did not want to set the younger man off. So, he was surprised when Harry grabbed his hand when he turned to go.

"_Please…Don't leave me. No one knows this, but when I'm alone, I think about what happened. I don't want to think about that." _Harry said, tears forming in his eyes.

Severus smiled. "I will be here as long as you need me." He sat on the edge of the bed. Harry was slightly shaking from throwing up. Harry bit his bottom lip, then scooted closer to Severus, hesitating, then leaning into him. Severus held back a grin, Harry was finally warming up to him again.

He wrapped an arm around the cold boy, placing a hand on shoulder. Harry shocked him even more by suddenly turning and burying his face into Severus' robes. By Harry's shaking shoulders, Severus knew he was crying. He put his arms around Harry and gently held him close, hoping he wasn't overstepping a boundary. The last thing he wanted was Harry to not feel safe around him.

Harry eventually cried himself to sleep. Severus laid him back against the pillow and covered him with the blanket. He sat there for a moment, watching the peaceful face of the sleeping boy. Then he got up and left the room, shutting the door behind him with a soft _click_.

***Meanwhile***

"Do you understand me? You will come here for the next six months. Be thankful, you could of gotten a lot worse."

Seamus grimaced and nodded. The wizard who accompanied him to this run down building gave a small smile. Seamus had gotten six months of therapy for trying to seduce Harry.

Trying to remember to swallow, Seamus entered the building, noting that it was actually clean even if it did look a bit worn. The wallpaper was torn in some places, the rugs were threadbare, and wood floor underneath creaked a bit. Over all, it was a very depressing building.

He walked up a flight of stairs and found room number 143, which was where the weekly sessions were going to take place. He had been informed that there was going to be others in this room with him. He would have Group first, then go see a Mr. Thomas for individual work. The last name made him sigh, he missed his best friend, Dean Thomas.

He slowly opened the door and looked in. There were four teens grouped around an older man. Two seats were empty. Seamus walked forward and sat in the seat cloest to the man.

"Hello. You must be Seamus Finnigan, since you don't look like a Ruth Ambers," the man said, smiling at Seamus. Seamus nodded. He looked around the group.

The kid closest to him was small, with dirty-blonde hair and dim blue eyes. Next to him was a girl who kept fidgetting, picking at her black shirt and swinging her brown hair to cover her eyes. The next two looked like they could be twins. They had black hair with dark eyes. The one further from Seamus cracked his knuckles, grimacing as he did so. The other just sat there, looking blankly at the wall. Seamus had a sudden urge to flee.

The door suddenly opened again and a rather pretty girl ran in, her black hair swinging behind her. She was wearing a leather jacket over a black tank and had bright blue skinnies on with dragon-hide boots.

"Sorry, I got held up. Dog started eating the cat. I'm Ruth." She laughed and sat in the other empty chair, between one of the 'twins' and the small boy. She was nearly across from Seamus.

"It's okay. Now, since this is our first meeting here, why don't we say our name and why we're here? I'll start." The man smiled. "I am Jordan Thomas. My family owns this building and buisness. A quick rule: no magic is to be used." He nodded to Seamus.

This must be Mr. Thomas, who he will see later. "Er, I'm Seamus Finnigan. I'm here…" Should he tell? He mentally shrugged. It wouldn't matter. "I tried to seduce Harry Potter using a love potion."

All the kids looked at him, Ruth with a strange smile on her face. Then it was the small boy's turn.

"I'm Andy Jacks." Even his voice was small. "I tried to expolde my owl because she wasn't fast enough." He hid behind his hands.

"I'm Ruth. I'm just here to help out." She grinned at Mr. Thomas, who smiled back. She tilted her head slightly and winked at Seamus, who stared at her, surprised.

"I'm Grace Porters. My mum sent me here because I tried to kill myself." The girl all in black spoke in a soft voice. Seamus started to wonder how he ended up here, in this group.

"We're James and Oliver." The one that had cracked his knuckles earlier spoke up. Seamus figured out that James, the one who had spoken, had longer hair than Oliver, the one who was staring at the wall. Seamus wondered what was wrong with him, when James nudged Oliver, who looked over, and began to sign something using his hands. Oliver nodded and started signing back.

"I'm here because I'm Oliver's translator, he's here because he's been very depressed since he became deaf, which was about a year ago." James said.

Mr. Thomas nodded. The meeting went on, Mr. Thomas asked questions, everyone answered. Here are some things that Seamus found out: Andy's mum was the one who found him clutching the owl, trying to take his anger out on it. She signed him up for this class. Grace's mum found her tying a rope to her ceiling, the other end knotted around her neck. Her parents had divorced, her owl died, and her grandmother went insane. Oliver had been in an accident, his potion had exploded when he accidentally added a wrong ingredient. The result cost him his hearing for the rest of his life. James could always be found near him, translating and comforting. Ruth worked for Mr. Thomas. She was interning to become a therapist, and worked mostly with Mr. Thomas' son.

After the group meeting, everyone went off to their therapists. Seamus walked downstairs and down a hallway until he found the room he wanted. It showed a D. Thomas on the nameplate outside the door. Another sad wave washed over him, reminding him of his best mate.

He knocked and was told to come in. He opened the door. The office was just as run down as everything else. There were great coffee stains on the floor and more stains on the ceiling. The only window was boarded up. But it was the man who stood up from behind the desk that captured his attention.

"Dean?!" Seamus shouted and ran forward, throwing his arms around the tall black man.

"Hullo, Seamus." Dean grinned.

"W-What are you doing here? Working in this dump?" Seamus couldn't take his eyes off Dean. He had filled out quite nicely. He still stood taller than Seamus, with his hair a bit longer and his body a bit more lean.

Dean laughed. "You do realize this place is magical, right? It looks like a dump to you because you don't want to be here. In reality, and this is what I see, it's very modern, clean, and wonderful. I have the best view in the world." He gestured to the boarded up window.

"I see it as boarded up." Seamus admitted. Dean smiled.

"I know. I can see it how you see it. I hope one day, you will be able to see it as how _I _see it. Now, let's get started." He motioned for Seamus to sit in one of the chairs. Dean sat behind the desk. "Ruth should be here soon."

As if on cue, she burst in, grinning. "Ugh, today is just not my day." She flopped into the remaining chair. "Hello, again, Seamus."

He waved. She was very cute, but Seamus tilted more towards guys.

"Ruth is going to be watching and recording what we do and how we interact. Is that okay?" Dean asked. Seamus nodded and the session began.

Dean started off easy, just asking questions about his childhood up to when he started at Hogwarts. They talked a bit about his first year, then Dean stood up.

"Well, you did great today, Seamus. I am looking forward to seeing you next week." He held his hand out, which Seamus took. But, as he was letting go, Dean turned to Ruth. "Can you give us a minute?" he asked her. She nodded and left the office. Dean walked over to the door, cast a silencing and locking charm on it, then turned back to Seamus.

"Uh, Dean?" Seamus was a bit confused. Dean walked over and suddenly pulled him into a hug, burying his face into Seamus' shoulder.

"God, I've missed you. Every day, every night I was on the run, I thought of you. What you were doing, who you were talking to, if you were thinking of me. I stayed alive because I hoped I would see you again one last time. Even when I was captured and tortured, I hoped. When I went back to Hogwarts and I saw you, I admit, I didn't care what happened after that. I had seen you one last time. Then I started working here after the war and never had any more contact with you again. Then, your name shows up in my files, saying you tried to take advantage of Harry Potter." Dean chuckled. Seamus was dumbfounded, hanging on every word. Suddenly, he felt warm lips pressed to his neck, with a tongue snaking out and tasting his flesh. Seamus jerked, causing Dean to let go and turn away.

"I'm sorry." Dean sounded a bit scared. Seamus' mind was whirling. He had always had a crush on Dean, the only one that rivaled Harry. Could it be possible Dean liked him back?

"Don't be. I've…missed you too." Seamus whispered. Dean looked back at him with a hopeful look on his face.

Suddenly, they were in each other's arms, snogging and clashing their teeth together. Seamus gripped Dean's hips and pulled him closer, while Dean pulled at Seamus' hair. Their hips rocked together, brushing their enlarging groins together. Dean hissed and nipped at Seamus' bottom lip, causing the other guy to moan softly and dig his fingers into Dean's hips.

Dean broke the kiss, only to move his lips down Seamus' neck. He arched back to give him more room to lick and kiss and suck. Seamus moaned again as Dean trailed a hand down Seamus' body, resting right above Seamus' hardened erection.

"Missed you so, so bad." Dean murmured against Seamus' neck, feeling the other man tremble. He stroked Seamus, feeling him beneath the cloth of his pants. Seamus gasped and bucked his hips, pushing into Dean's hand.

Dean grinned and nipped Seamus, licking away the sudden sharp pain. Their mouths met again and their tongues clashed, battling over each other for dominance. Only when Seamus' back hit the wall, did he realize they had been backing up. Dean pulled back slightly.

"We can't do this here. Too much risk of being caught." He stepped back, leaving Seamus cold and breathless. "Here's my address," he handed him a piece of paper, "my house, eight-o-clock."

Seamus nodded, still not quite able to talk. He watched as Dean took down the charms and then walked out. He passed Ruth without a second glance and made his way to his home. He had been allowed to keep it on the promise he do his therapy. Well, that was a promise he could now happily keep.

He walked home a happier man then when he walked from it.

_A/n: I know, a lot of Seamus, and little of Snarry, but this was important to the story :D_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related**_._

Three months had passed. Three months of peace for Harry. He had definitely been making progress on returning back to normal. He still had some nightmares, but Severus was always there to comfort him. He, for all matters standing, was himself again. Except he still couldn't talk. Everyone was used to it now, though they missed his voice.

As for physical changes, Harry's belly was slightly bigger now. Everyone loved to smile and rub it, hoping that the baby would start kicking, but Pomfrey said it would be a month or so more before that happened. He no longer looked sick and thin, but rather more healthy.

He was in the Hospital wing now, getting his monthly checkup. As usual, Severus was with him. It was his fourth checkup.

"One more month and we will be able to tell it's gender. Unless you don't want to know." Pomfrey said. She had been acting weird all day, like she was holding something back from them.

"_Tell her to just spit it out." _Harry told Severus, who sighed.

"Harry wants to know what you're keeping from us." Severus told the Medi-witch.

"Uh, well…the fourth month can be very difficult." Pomfrey started, wincing. "Your hormone levels will be more difficult to manage, and you will…er…" She bit her lip.

"Well?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"You will be in a near constant state of desire." She blurted out. Severus' eyebrows raised and Harry burst into silent laughter.

Severus didn't know what to say. He had been keeping Harry at arm's length, not wanting to hurt him. Harry, for his part, was trying to convince him that he missed being with Severus. He was healed enough that he no longer thought of himself as broken, and he wanted all of Severus again.

"_This means you will have to stop pushing me away when I try to do more than kiss you." _Harry's voice sounded smug. He had felt the gradual change over the last few weeks. He was glad to know there was an explanation for it.

"No it does not." Severus argued.

"_Come on, Sev. You're not going to make me suffer with a hard-on all the time, right?" _Harry smirked at Severus' blush. Pomfrey watched them. It was clear to her at least, that they loved each other.

As they walked out, Harry smiled. He was going to get Severus to open back up for him sooner or later. And he had the perfect plan. When they were walking back to their room, he turned to Severus.

"_I feel grimy. I need a bath." _He said, hiding his smile. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Unusual time to bring this up. I'm not stopping you from having a bath." He replied. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"_I meant I need help with my bath." _Harry said.

"Can you not reach your back with magic? I fail to see how you need help." Severus knew what Harry was trying to get at, but he did not want to push the younger man into anything yet. He did not know, however, that Harry wanted to be pushed.

"_I want you to help me."_ He said, innocently grinning.

Severus sighed. "Harry, I-"

"_No. Don't brush me off again." _Harry turned and planted himself in front of Severus, crossing his arms over his chest. _"I'm better now. I've healed. Severus, I miss you. I miss you and your body. What has happened to me is in the past now. True, I can not talk, but I can think. Even you have to admit we are connected in some way, you can hear me talking to you. Please…stop brushing me off. Let us go back to how we were before I was taken."_

Severus bit the inside of his cheek. He had never wanted to hurt Harry, just didn't want to rush him. He realized now that Harry was right, he was much better. And, if he was going to be honest with himself, he missed Harry's body too.

"Fine. I will 'help' you." Severus said, smiling at how Harry's face brightened instantly. Harry took his hand and dragged him towards their living quarters.

When they got there, Harry wasted no time. He charmed their walk-in shower so warm jets of water sprayed out of three shower heads. Severus watched as he added small scents they loved to the mix. A mixture of vanilla and musk wafted from the gently flowing water. He turned to Severus.

"_You're far too overdressed for a shower," _Harry teased, walking over to Severus. He reached out and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"You're one to talk," Severus teased back, shivering as his chest was slowly exposed to the slightly cold air.

"_Mhm, you're right. Why don't you change that?" _Harry stepped back slightly. Severus found himself wondering when Harry had exactly gone back to himself. But he wasn't going to jinx it. He moved forward, absently following Harry's body.

Harry trembled as those long, pale fingers trailed down his body, flicking the buttons open. His breath hitched as those fingers trailed back up his now bare chest. Severus tilted Harry's head up and lowered his own head to kiss him.

Harry responded instantly, wrapping his arms around Severus, pulling him closer. He nipped at Severus' lower lip, asking, no, begging for entrance. Severus complied, and their tongues swept over each other. Severus found his back against the wall, not realizing that Harry had walked them backwards.

Harry continued to undress Severus, pushing his shirt off his shoulders. His fingers made their way to the top of Severus' trousers. He undid Severus' belt, then the button. By now, the bathroom was pleasantly warm.

Harry broke the kiss off, grinning. He started kissing Severus' neck, trailing down his chest. He paused at Severus' navel, dipping his tongue into the indent. He finished undoing Severus' trousers, and let them drop. He continued kissing downward, pleased when Severus' breath hitched. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of Severus' boxers and tugged them down as he kissed heated skin. He paused while waiting for Severus to kick them off.

Severus swallowed thickly and stepped out of his black boxers. The sight of Harry kneeling in front of him, head tilted to look up, nearly made him forget to breathe.

Harry smiled, knowing he was affecting Severus. He turned his attention to Severus' erection, kissing next to it on Severus' thigh. He heard a small moan from above him. Harry grinned a bigger grin, his own jeans tight on him. He kissed closer, then ran his tongue along the length. He felt Severus tremble underneath him. He placed a kiss on the tip, then drew it into his warm mouth.

Severus was thankful for the wall behind him, as he was feeling weak in the legs. Harry's mouth was taking him in now, tongue swirling around the tip.

Harry didn't mention it, but he had picked up a few tips from his…bad month. For one, he learned how to take all of an impressive length into his mouth. And Severus was certainly impressive. Another, he learned how to draw it out, so that it lasted longer, but not too long.

Relaxing his throat, Harry took him in and sucked, hard. Severus bucked his hips, trying to restrain himself. Another moan escaped his lips. Harry trailed his hands up and helped Severus stand still, gently holding his hips in place.

Harry sucked and moved back and forth, loving his taste. While Lucius had been a bitter, sour taste, Severus had almost a musky, pleasant taste. Harry grew more hard himself, straining against his jeans.

He took his time, drawing out Severus' pleasure. Soon, Severus was trying to make him go faster, bucking those wicked hips again. Harry dug his nails into the soft flesh, feeling Severus tremble more.

Severus felt the stinging bite of Harry's nails, and knew he couldn't last much longer. This drawn out, prolonged torture was getting to be too much.

"Harry…please…" He found himself begging, trying to buck his hips, but restrained under those firm hands.

Hearing Severus pled, Harry took pity on him and started moving faster, sucking harder. He lightly scraped his teeth along the underside. Severus jerked at the sweet pain and could only give Harry a second warning before he was coming.

Harry gleefully swallowed every drop that spilled from Severus. When he was done, he slowly released Severus and stood back up. Severus was leaning against the wall, watching Harry with half closed eyes. When Harry was at his full height, Severus pulled him for a kiss.

Harry tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Severus could taste himself on Harry's tongue, and tangled his hands in Harry's hair, tugging his head back. Harry gave a soft gasp as he was suddenly pulled away from Severus' mouth, but then smiled when Severus began kissing and nipping at Harry's neck.

"Now it is my turn to repay you." Severus said, then running his tongue along the sweet skin. "But, first, let's get you out of these clothes." He tugged open Harry's jeans and pushed them down, along with his boxers. He took a moment to admire his young lover's body, slightly rounded at the abdomen. He took Harry's hand and led him into the shower. Harry grinned and allowed himself to be led. When they were under the warm water, Severus gently pushed Harry against the wall. Since Harry was already close, when Severus knelt down, it did not take long to coax Harry to let go.

With Severus' name on his lips, Harry came hard. Severus stood slowly, trailing soft kisses up Harry's body. He smiled when he reached his full height.

"_Sorry…" _Harry was slightly embarrassed that he had came more quickly than Severus had. Severus chuckled.

"Don't apologize, love. For now, let's get cleaned up." Severus reached for the body wash.

After the shower, they dressed and walked out to the sitting room. Severus started a fire in the fireplace, while Harry lounged on the couch. He was pleasantly tired. Severus sat next to him, drawing him close.

"Harry, let's practice a bit," Severus said, talking about the tries they've given at Harry talking again. So far, Harry could gasp, laugh softly, and scoff. He had no luck on actual words yet.

Harry's brows furrowed as he concentrated. He could feel the pressure building in his throat, wanting to break free. But he hadn't been able to so far.

A small noise sounded at the back of his throat. He looked pleased, but only for a second. He tried saying his name, Severus' name, anything.

"Don't strain yourself. Relax. Why don't you tell me what happened in your classes today?" Severus asked, smiling. Harry gave a small sigh and flopped back against him.

"_Awful. Sprout seems to forget I'm not made of glass. And McGonagall is becoming just as bad as everyone else when it comes to asking me about how the baby is."_

Severus hid a smile. "How terrible." He said, smirking. Harry glared up at him.

"_Shut up." _Harry smiled. _"It can get annoying. Everyone asking me questions I don't even know the answer to! Hey, Harry, what's the gender? What's the name? What's it like giving birth? What's it like screwing a man?"_

"Well, I'm sure you can answer the last one." Severus now had a hard time hiding his smile. Harry stuck his tongue out. He turned so that his face was pressed against Severus' warm chest and snuggled in. Within minutes, Harry was asleep. Severus smiled, started stroking Harry's hair, and soon drifted off himself.

***Meanwhile***

"No. Absolutely not. He would kill me!"

Hermione sighed and faced her fiancé. Ron was shaking his head, arms crossed over his chest.

"But, Ron, think about it… He'll have a great time, he'll get things he needs, and he can see everyone again." They had been working on different papers, when Hermione came up with the idea of throwing Harry a baby shower.

"He sees everyone to begin with, he has a great time as it is, and we can just give him stuff without the fuss of a party. The name doesn't even make sense! Is there going to be a shower made out of babies?" Ron stopped and turned a bit green. "Oh, god! Please tell me there won't be a shower made out of babies!"

Hermione laughed. "No. It's just a name." Then she used her greatest weapon against him, her body. She scooted closer to where he was sitting and leaned in, batting her eyelashes. "Please, Ron? For me?"

Ron scowled and tried to look away, but she just followed him. He finally sighed. "Fine. Throw your damn party. But I'm making sure he knows I signed on reluctantly."

She cheered and started making plans, deciding to include Severus in this. He knew, besides Ron and Hermione themselves, the most about what Harry liked.

Ron sighed and closed his eyes, visualizing how Harry would react. Hermione knew Harry didn't like parties, not wanting to be a bother to anybody.

But he couldn't refuse her, and she knew that. She played on that many times to get her way, and even though he knew it was coming, he still melted in her hands.

They had planned their own wedding for this coming Christmas, which Molly was in charge of planning. She refused to hand the job over, although she did ask for Hermione's help and input. Then, if Harry allowed it and Hermione was done planning, they would have his baby shower the month before the baby was due in September. It was April now, close to the end of their final year at Hogwarts.

The trio had already talked about what they would do afterwards. Ron still wanted to be an Auror, Hermione wanted to talk to Kingsly about starting a branch that helped creatures like House Elves get at least some benefits, and Harry wanted to stay at Hogwarts and teach Defense. Severus was all to happy to agree to go back to Potions, as he rather missed it and Slughorn was retiring again this year.

So far, everyone was happy. But, little did they know that happiness would soon be tested in a big way.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related**_._

Seamus headed for his weekly therapy, grinning like a fool. It had been three months, half-way done with the therapy, since he had seen his best friend again. He no longer saw the run-down, beaten building, but rather the nice, clean, modern building it really was.

He walked in and was greeted by Ruth, who slid up next to him.

"Morning, Seamus. Feeling a bit happy, are we?" She asked, tucking her hair behind her ear. Today she was wearing a red plaid skirt over black leggings and had her famous leather jacket on over a blue tank. She loved to mismatch her wardrobe.

"Yeah. What about you? You're not wearing your combat boots." Seamus pointed out. She grinned.

"No, I'm not. They were Jason's." Jason was her newest boyfriend, they had the same tastes in nearly everything. Ever since she found out Seamus was, for all purposes, gay, he had become her "gay best friend". Her words.

"Ah, he find out?"

She nodded. "Sadly. At least I know what to ask for." She laughed. "Arse kicking combat boots."

Seamus laughed. Together they arrived at Group. They no longer had Andy, who broke his parole and went on a rampage. He managed to harm two people before he was arrested and sent to Kanaban, a prison for underage wizards. As Andy had only been sixteen, he was sent there.

Grace sat in her usual seat, staring at the floor, fidgeting. James and Oliver grinned and waved to Seamus. Oliver signed something to James.

"He says to tell you he retook his NEWTS." James said, proudly. Oliver had dropped out of school when he became deaf.

"Congrats! What did you get?" Ruth asked.

"Nearly O's for every subject. Naturally, he got a D in Potions." James shrugged. Oliver had an unusual aversion to Potions, which made sense to Seamus.

Mr. Thomas walked in, smiling. He had been rather subdued since Andy left, but he was back to normal. He was determined that no more of his clients turned down that road.

They started group, learning a lot about each other. Grace actually willingly spoke up about her mum, who never had enough time with her because she had given birth to triplets recently, and her dad, who was always working to make more money for them. James told about how him and Oliver were very close, how James instantly started learning sign language when Oliver became deaf. Ruth talk a bit about Jason, as a side conversation to lighten the mood. Then, when it turned to Seamus, Grace spoke up again.

"Why did you try to drug Harry Potter?" She asked, swinging her hair away from her eyes to look at him.

"Er. I guess I was obsessed with him. Ever since Sixth year, I thought I loved him, but he was dating someone. So, when he was single, I hoped I had a chance. But I never did. He loved someone else. It took getting caught, nearly arrested, and sent here to realize I never loved him. I nearly cost him true love for my selfish reasons." Seamus hung his head.

"Do you love someone now?" James asked. Seamus thought about it.

He and Dean had been seeing each other for about two months now. Secretly, since they weren't allowed to until Seamus got through his parole. While he could say he liked Dean a lot, he wasn't sure about love.

"I think so." Seamus answered truthfully.

James nodded and Oliver grinned.

After that was up, Seamus and Ruth walked to Dean's office to start individual therapy. They walked in and was greeted by papers everywhere, drawers open, and Dean was kneeling next to the file cabinet. He was rummaging through the papers.

"Damn paper was here a second ago…Where is it!?" Dean was muttering.

"What paper?" Ruth asked.

"Invitation to a baby shower." Dean answered, not looking up.

Seamus noticed a blue paper laying near his foot. He picked it up and read it.

_To: Dean Thomas_

_Come and celebrate with us for a new arrival! Severus Snape and Harry Potter will be hosting a party to welcome the newest addition to their small family in August. If you bring a gift, make sure it is neutral, as they had decided not to learn the gender. You can bring a guest, but please tell me beforehand._

_Hope you can make it!_

_Hermione Granger_

_Ronald Weasley_

_(Ron was dragged into this!)_

Seamus expected to feel something, regret or something, but he just smiled and held the paper out.

"This?" Dean looked up and froze. He gave a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, I hoped you wouldn't have to see that." Dean said, standing. He waved his wand and all the papers went back to their proper spot.

"It's okay. Really. I thought I would feel something, but all I feel is happiness and excitement for them." Seamus said. He handed the paper to Dean.

"Really? Maybe we're making some progress." Dean scratched his chin and sat down.

Seamus and Ruth also sat down. They began the session today, not noticing how close Ruth was watching them.

***Meanwhile***

Ron grimaced a second time since Harry had rushed to their room and started waving his arms. He had seen the invitation thanks to McGonagall.

_You both know I don't like parties! Especially in my name!_ Harry had written on a piece of paper, throwing it at them. Hermione just kept smiling while Ron shielded himself.

"Harry. Honestly. Tell me you absolutely hate this idea, and so does Severus, and I will cancel the whole thing." Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Harry backed down instantly. He didn't know how he felt about this, but Severus was actually excited about it. He couldn't say no to Severus when he got like this.

He sighed. _Fine, but if I look like I'm enjoying it, I'm not. I'm forcing myself too._ But he smiled, showing he was joking.

Hermione laughed. "Of course. Now, why don't you want to know the gender?"

Harry had told Pomfrey that he and Severus wanted to keep it a mystery. _Because it's more fun, not knowing what it's going to be. Tomorrow, I learn who the father is- _His quill trailed off, thinking about it. He started to panic.

"Harry. Breathe. In and out." Hermione got up and took Harry's face in her hands, forcing him to look into her eyes. Harry took a deep breath and nodded.

_I'm good. _He wrote. He flexed his hand again, it had started hurting when he wrote for long periods of time, as he had a lot to say. Hermione looked thoughtful.

"Here." She tapped the quill and parchment, then Harry's head. "Think of a sentence." She instructed. Harry thought of something, then watched as the quill jotted down what he thought.

_This is a sentence._

"Really? Really, Harry?" Ron asked, chuckling. Harry glared at him.

_She was pressuring me! Wow, this works. Hey, thanks Hermione!_

"It's no big deal. I'm not sure how well that will work though. I just thought of it," she admitted. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

_Still cool. I'm sorry for 'shouting' at you._

"No big deal." Ron said.

Harry smiled. Then there was a knock on the door. Hermione answered it, revealing a worried McGonagall.

"Harry, dear. You're needed at the hospital wing. It's Severus. There's been an accident."

***Meanwhile***

Severus shook his head. He hated working with first years. They knew nothing! He set them a simple task, and so far no one was doing it right. He managed to rein his anger in.

"Mr. Sanders, what color is this?" He asked the small Ravenclaw.

"Uh, green?" The boy answered with a question.

"Green. What color was it supposed to be?" Severus asked.

"Blue…"

"Which means?"

"I get a bad grade?"

"Yes." Severus turned and started walking away. The small Ravenclaw gulped and tried fixing his potion. Severus felt, rather than heard, the simmer. Realizing what that sound was, he turned and threw himself at the small boy and his even smaller partner. He felt the cauldron explode behind him, searing his back. He knocked the two Ravenclaws to the ground, the rest of the class had already ducked. Severus couldn't feel anything but the scorching pain as his back got the worst of it. He looked up into the eyes of the boy he protected.

"Get…help…" He managed before passing out cold. His last thought was _Harry is going to kill me._

***Meanwhile***

Harry burst into the hospital wing, looking around frantically. He noticed Pomfrey standing besides a figure on a cot. Feeling his stomach roll, he approached the cot timidly.

Severus' back was badly burned, his robes burned off his back. He was unconscious. Harry bit back a sob.

_What happened? _His quill wrote. Pomfrey looked at him.

"He was teaching first years. Kid tried to fix his potion, next thing the kid knew, Severus was pushing him to the ground as the cauldron exploded. I'm so sorry, Harry." Pomfrey laid a hand on his arm.

Harry tried making his voice work, tried harder than ever to ask the question he was afraid to know the answer too. All that came out was a squeak. He gave up and asked with his mind.

_Is he going to die? _

"I'm afraid at this point, it's hard to tell. But if he survives this night, no, he will not die." Pomfrey said.

Harry took a seat in the chair next to the cot, reaching out for Severus' hand, which was ice-cold. Pomfrey let them have a moment, ignoring the sentence that wrote itself as Harry thought it.

_Come back to me, my love._

Harry drifted off to sleep, wondering where Severus' mind was, and if he was at least not in pain.

***Meanwhile***

Severus groaned and opened his eyes. He was standing in mist. It rolled on the ground, covering his shoes. He looked around. He couldn't tell where he was, but he felt good about it.

"Severus."

He looked around, then saw two people he never thought he'd see again. His own mother, Eileen, and Lily walking towards him. They were both smiling at him. He felt no twinge when he saw Lily, and wondered what it meant.

"It means you're finally over me." Lily answered, grinning wider.

"You-You can read my thoughts?" Severus asked, his eyes widening.

"Yes, it is very easy for us." His mother had reached him and pulled him into a hug.

"B-But you're dead! Am I dead? Is this heaven? Or hell?"

"You're not dead, you're knocked out. And this is a small sliver of heaven. This is where people go when they escape their bodies. Severus, you came here because your body is in a lot of pain." Lily explained.

"We came here to meet you, we've been watching over you." Eileen smiled tearfully as she took in her grown son.

Severus tried not to think about how his life had gone, but he couldn't help flickering to memories he'd rather keep hidden.

"Yes, we know everything." Lily smiled. "Especially about my son." She winked, causing Severus' face to heat up. "And there is someone here to talk to you." Then, James Potter stepped out of the mist.

"Potter." Severus said, backing away slightly. He wasn't afraid, but was a bit nervous as Severus had been sleeping with his son.

"Severus." James grinned at his expression. "Yes, I know about you and Harry. I came to say…I'm sorry. For everything I put you through."

Severus didn't know what to say. Sirius had never actually apologized, but he was acting much more kinder, and now James was apologizing?

"Yes, he's actually apologizing." Eileen smiled.

"Severus, we came to say that we accept your love for one another. We are happy for you and Harry." Lily said. She was holding James' and Eileen's hand. "Now, it's almost time for you to wake up. You will be woken by the best surprise you could ever get. In fact, there are two surprises you will receive. For now…" Lily paused and looked to Eileen.

"…wake up." Eileen smiled.

Severus felt something jerk him from behind and he stumbled backwards, away from his mother and Harry's parents. Back to the real world, where the was indeed two surprises waiting for him.

***Meanwhile***

Harry woke up to Pomfrey's gentle prodding. Sunlight now streamed in from the windows, signaling that it was a new day.

"Harry, do you want to do the test now, or wait?" Pomfrey asked.

Harry looked over to Severus, who was no longer badly burned, but his back was smooth again. His robes were ruined, but he was healing. He thought about his answer. He wanted to prove he could do this, even if it was Lucius'.

_Now. _Harry wrote, standing up. Pomfrey nodded and led him to a different cot. She made him lay down on another cot.

"Relax, Harry." Pomfrey said, before starting to wave her wand over his body. She did a series of complicated spells, going on for about five minutes. "Now, look." She whirled her wand and red ribbons shot out her wand, twisting to form words.

**Maternal father: Harry James Potter.**

There was a tense moment before they formed new words.

**Paternal father: Severus Tobias Snape.**

"Harry! It's Severus' child!" Pomfrey shouted, happy beyond belief. Harry was so happy, his quill couldn't keep up with his thoughts and combusted. Now, Harry had no way to say what he was thinking. He ran over to Severus, grabbed his hand, and tried very hard to speak. Pomfrey watched, amazed, as Harry gave a couple of squeaks before finally speaking.

"Severus, wake up!" Harry shouted for the first time in months.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related**_._

Severus was slowly coming back to reality. He felt pressure on his hand. Only when his hand constricted, did he realize someone was holding on to him. He heard several high-pitched squeaks. Then, he heard the most amazing thing ever. Harry's voice.

"Severus, wake up!"

Harry was speaking again? When did that happen? He slowly blinked open his eyes. The first thing to swim into his vision was Harry, looming over him with tears running down his face.

"Harry?" Severus was wondering why he was crying. Did something happen? And why was he in the hospital wing?

"Oh, Severus!" Harry cried, throwing his arms around Severus, who was trying to sit up. Severus fell back against the bed with a small laugh.

"What happened? When did you start speaking again?"

"You-What do you remember?" Harry asked.

"I remember teaching. Steven Sanders had messed up his potion. He was trying to fix it when…" It suddenly came back to him. The potion, the explosion, the tiny sliver of heaven. "I remember it all now. But when did you start speaking again?"

Harry pulled back, grinning. "I got the most wonderful news. My quill combusted, so I couldn't say what I wanted to say. So I tried my best to speak, to call out to you. There was this feeling…this warm feeling in my mind, and I called upon it. Next thing I knew, I was shouting for you to wake up."

_You will be woken up by the best surprise you could ever get. _Lily's words floated through his mind. Well, this is the best surprise Severus could get. Except…he felt like he was forgetting something important.

"Wonderful news?" Severus asked, Lily's next words coming to mind. _In fact, there are two surprises you will receive. _

Harry beamed. "We know who the parents are!"

Severus sat up. "Hmm, let me guess. You're the mother?" He ruffled Harry's hair. Harry scowled and pretended to glare at him.

"Yes, and don't mess my hair up more. We know who the second father is!" Harry grinned again. Severus felt a small shiver of fear, but then dismissed it. If it was Malfoy's, surely Harry wouldn't be so happy.

Playing along, Severus smiled and asked, "Seamus?"

Harry laughed. "No, you stopped that before it even started. It's you! It's your child!"

Severus found himself grinning along with Harry, pulling him down into a hug. Today had started off terrible, but now it was all better. Pomfrey allowed them a moment, going into her office.

Harry held on to Severus, feeling beyond happy that Severus, his protector, his lover, his one true love, was the father of his child.

Severus suddenly remembered the announcement that Hermione had sent out. He was touched by the idea, but was worried about Harry's reaction. Harry didn't like parties, so hopefully he wasn't too mad.

"Harry, did you see what Hermione and Ron were planning?" Severus asked. Harry sighed.

"Yeah, I shouted at them using my quill. Then she had made a point. She said that if we honestly didn't want the party, she would cancel it." Harry explained. Severus tilted his head.

"What did you tell her?" He was a bit worried because he honestly did want the party, but he knew his young lover hated parties.

Harry gave a sheepish grin. "I knew you would love the idea, so I told her fine. She's probably planning out the food now."

Severus grinned and hugged Harry again. "Thank you." Then he felt something against his leg. Severus let out a low laugh. "Can't control yourself, can you Harry?"

Harry blushed, trying to will away his erection. "Shut it, you know what Pomfrey said about being in a near constant desire state." He didn't add that it was only Severus who activated it, no one else gave him this problem.

"Oh my, well, I guess we should see if I can leave. I wouldn't want you to suffer for long." Severus said, grinning a smile so wicked, Harry's breath caught. He managed to nod.

Severus stood, slowly getting his bearings. His back felt a bit stiff, but other than that it was fine. His shirt and robes were burned, but his skin was fine. He walked over to Pomfrey's office and knocked on the door. Pomfrey answered it.

"Poppy, I'm fine, so I'd like to be able to go now." Severus said, smiling. Pomfrey was still unused to this side of Severus. She had only known the side that was bitter and unemotional. Harry had brought out the warm, caring side.

She nodded and waved him off, saying to come back if he felt anything strange. He told her he would, then left with Harry. They walked back to their sleeping quarters, having just reached the door that would led them in there when Hermione came out of nowhere.

"Harry, I have a quick question," she said, trying to catch her breath. She had ran all the way from her dorm where she had received the letter that was grasped in her hand.

Severus and Harry paused. "Yeah?" Harry asked.

She took a deep breath. "Okay, you know how Seamus has been in therapy?" When the two guys nodded, she continued. "Well, he met Dean, you remember Dean Thomas? Turns out he's been working for his dad. I had sent him an invite. Seamus and Dean have been seeing each other, and Seamus had gotten over you. Dean wants to know if it was alright if he brought Seamus. He just wants to bring him, you don't have to see or talk to him at all."

Harry thought about it. He had always known Dean liked Seamus, ever since fourth year. He nodded. "Yeah, he can come."

Hermione smiled, hugged Harry, and ran off to send a note back to Dean.

"Are you sure?" Severus asked Harry.

"Yeah, after all, I can't hate him for the rest of my life. Might as well let him come to the party. Now, come on." Harry grabbed Severus' hand and dragged him into the room, shutting the door behind them. They made it past the kitchen, almost past the living room until Harry turned and pushed Severus against the wall with a fierce kiss.

As their tongues battled, Harry began unbuttoning Severus' pants, then whined when he was stopped.

"Last time, you did all the work. I believe it's my turn," Severus said. Harry nodded, then smiled when Severus flipped them around so that Harry was pressed against the wall. Severus kissed a trail down Harry's jaw line and neck while unbuttoning his shirt. He kissed and sucked down Harry's chest, and paused when he got to Harry's waistline. At this point, Harry was unbelievably hard.

Severus smirked and unbuttoned Harry's pants, pushing them down along with his boxers. He paused for a moment to readmire Harry's extended length. Then he slowly took it in his mouth, tongue swirling around the tip. Harry groaned and leaned his head back against the wall.

Severus gently nudged Harry's legs apart as he continued to suck hard. He pulled away briefly to wet a finger before returning to Harry's erection. Pressing the wet finger against Harry's entrance, he felt his lover tense in anticipation. It had been so long since Severus had been inside him, Harry realized.

Severus pressed his finger deeper, drawing a low groan from Harry. He was struggling to keep from releasing, as he had another idea in mind.

"Sev…I need you inside…" Harry whispered. Severus paused in his actions to look up. Harry opened his eyes and looked down. "Please…"

Severus grinned and nodded, standing and taking Harry's hand. They walked to the couch in their warm living room and toppled down onto it. Severus resumed his kissing and sucking of Harry's skin, while the younger boy writhed under him. Using his finger again, Severus pressed into Harry. Harry had to force himself from not pushing down onto Severus' hand. Severus added another finger and moved them, stretching Harry's entrance. There were several marks forming on Harry's skin from where Severus had been sucking. His hand splayed over Harry's stomach, feeling the soft bump, reminding him to be gentle.

He resumed kissing Harry while shifting his body. He paused, his tip against Harry's entrance. He didn't want to hurt his young lover, but Harry had other ideas.

Twining his hands in Severus' hair, Harry gave a sharp yank. "Don't be gentle," Harry murmured, knowing Severus too well.

Severus smirked and then rocked his hips, pushing forward into Harry, who moaned and tossed his head back. Using his memory, Severus shifted slightly until he found the little spot that made Harry cry out in pleasure.

"Sev…damn…do it again…" Harry was muttering over and over against Severus' lips. Wanting to please, Severus continued to press against that bundle of nerves, moving faster.

It did not take long for both of them to reach that edge. Severus moved harder and faster until Harry, screaming Severus' name, released, spilling onto their stomachs. Severus came not long after, groaning and muttering Harry's name. Careful not to hurt Harry, Severus slumped to the side, turning Harry so that they were face to face on the couch.

Feeling extremely pleased, Harry snuggled into Severus, wrapping his arms around him. Severus was able to reach his wand from where it had fallen and flicked it, causing a blanket to appear and drape over them.

"Next time, we don't wait that long to do that again," Harry said, closing his eyes.

"Agreed."

***Meanwhile***

"Oh my god!"

Ron jumped at the sudden shout. Hermione had been busy planning more details for Harry and Severus' party when she dropped the quill and yelled.

"What?" Ron asked, extremely confused.

"Harry! I didn't think about it at the time, my mind was on Dean and Seamus…Oh, I've gotten so used to him writing everything down, it didn't even register in my mind!" Hermione jumped up and paced around. Ron felt like he was missing something.

"Er…You've lost me."

Hermione whirled around, her eyes shining. "Harry can talk again!"

Ron sat up straighter. "Really? Since when?"

"Since apparently today! I had asked him about Seamus, and he answered me using his voice. Severus must of found something…" She continued to mutter under her breath, trying to think of what had happened that released the spell.

"Well, why don't we go congratulate him?" Ron asked. He shrank back under the sudden glare.

"Ron, he can talk again. Him and Severus are probably already celebrating, and I don't want to interrupt." She sat back down, smiling.

"Alright, sorry…" Ron went back to looking at the magazine, Quidditch Today. The Chudley Cannons were actually starting to get better, thanks to the newest addition. Rodger Davis played Chaser, and he was really good at it.

Ginny even got accepted to the Holyhead Harpies, but they told her to finish this year before she could play for them. Speaking of Ginny…

"Hey, where's Ginny?" Ron asked. Hermione didn't even glance at him.

"With Draco, why?"

"With Draco? As in Malfoy?" What? Since when did Ginny like _him_?

Hermione glared at him. "No, Draco Bones. Yes, Malfoy. Why does it matter?"

"Since when did they like each other?"

"Since Draco helped us find Harry. Remember, Ginny can't exactly crush on Harry, considering he's got Severus."

"But…Malfoy hates us…"

She scoffed. "No, Draco hates you. And for good reason, you're never nice. He's apologized to everyone already. Except you, of course. He wants to make sure you won't hex him before he tries."

"But…I-I…" Ron let it drop. Malfoy had been acting nicer…And he had helped save Harry. Maybe he should be nicer to him.

However, if Ron knew exactly what Draco and Ginny were up to, he would throw that idea out the window. Because they were getting up to a little trouble of their own, much like Harry and Severus did.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related**_._

A/N: I am sorry if the story seems to be jumping around a lot, I'm just not wanting to write nine months worth of story J

They had done it. Two months later, they were lined up in their robes, waiting to graduate. So much has changed in just these few months. There had been a dinner in celebration of Harry talking again, which McGonagall hosted herself. Draco and Ginny were dating, something that irked Ron to no end. Ron himself was getting to be less thick-headed about a lot of things, thanks to Hermione. Sirius and Remus often wrote to Harry with news and pictures of Teddy, and seeking reassurance that Harry was fine. Severus and Harry shared in wonders such as their child's first kick, which now it seemed to kick all the time, and watching as Harry expanded even more. Severus was a lot more protective now, constantly worried when they were not together, but he hid it to allow Harry his freedom.

Now they were standing in line with the rest of the Seventh years, including the ones that had repeated their last year. Ron and Ginny were both graduating, something the entire Weasley clan celebrated. Harry had tried to avoid the party, he hadn't seen any of the rest ever since he found out he was pregnant. He had been worried about their reactions. Minus the twins jokes about Harry being a girl, they had been very accepting. Molly had even broken down into tears and pulled a shocked Severus into a hug. She promised them that she would love to baby-sit if they needed a babysitter.

"Hannah Abbott!" McGonagall said. And so it began. As she called each person up, she handed them a scroll, a small medal for serving in the war if they did, and shook their hand. It was a mix of seven- and eighteen year olds that stepped up to receive this.

When she got to Hermione, she shocked everyone by pulling Hermione into a hug briefly. Letting her go, McGonagall waved her on, Hermione left with a smile on her face.

Sirius, Remus, Severus, and all the rest of the Weasley's were sitting near the front, cheering when one of their own walked up. They cheered for Neville, Luna, even Draco got a couple of cheers. Not many Slytherins returned, so there were a few of them. Soon…

"Harry Potter!" He walked up, amidst a lot of cheering, and also got a hug. McGonagall whispered in his ear, "I am so proud of you." She even had a couple of tears in her eyes. Harry grinned, thanked her, and accepted his things. Along with the scroll and medal, he got a larger medal bearing the title 'Boy Who Lived'. Laughing, he sat down with the rest of the people that had already gone. He noticed Hermione was wiping her eyes with her sleeve, and Neville and Luna were hugging tightly. Draco looked back and smiled at Harry, who returned it. They had defiantly came a long way since that day Harry refused his hand in friendship.

Ginny came soon after, grinning. She accepted her stuff, then hurried to sit down. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing and clutching Mr. Weasley, who looked slightly alarmed. Bill and Fleur cheered with the twins, and even Charlie was there, sitting next to Percy who had apologized during the war.

Ron looked vaguely green, but managed a smile when McGonagall hugged him and handed him his stuff. He sat down and they waited for McGonagall, as Ron was the last one.

McGonagall gave a last speech. She said how she was proud of all that the students had done, those who fought in the war. She even read off a list of names of the students who should of graduated this year, but died in the war. Dennis Creevey had to be led off to the side, for he broke down when his older brother was called off. Other than that awful moment, things were looking up. Soon, it was the end. They had graduated. It was all over.

Afterwards, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny sat with the Weasleys, Narcissa, Sirius, Teddy, Remus, and Severus when it was time for the last feast. Teddy was sitting on Harry's lap, trying to feed himself. Most of it landed on Harry, but he just laughed it off.

Narcissa had apologized to everyone, she found a nice home in the country for her and Draco, and was now friends with Molly. The two were talking to Charlie about his job in Romania. Arthur, Bill, Draco, and Ginny were talking about what they were going to do now that they've graduated. Percy was in a deep discussion with Hermione about Elf rights and how it could be settled. Sirius and Remus were talking to Severus, the three over their long feud. Ron was busy stuffing his face. Harry sat back in his chair, Teddy still attempting to feed himself, and sighed in contentment. All of his friends and 'family' were together and no one hated another person. It was all he could ask for.

***Meanwhile* **

"Only one more month. Then we can come out as a couple," Dean said, snuggling into Seamus. They were in Dean's bedroom, as his house was less likely to be visited.

"Yeah, I can't wait." Seamus smiled and kissed Dean's neck. He had now completely forgotten about his attraction to Harry, he was focused on Dean only.

"Are you sure you're ready to see Harry with Severus? I don't want to force you to do anything-" Dean was cut off by Seamus placing a kiss on his mouth.

"It's fine. I'm over him. And besides, why deny Harry and Snape when I'm just as happy with you?"

Dean grinned. The two had been going out secretly since April, and it was now June. Seamus did slightly regret that he wouldn't be graduating, but he could always take certain classes later and earn his NEWTS then.

Seamus smiled back and rolled, so he was now hovering over Dean's body with his own. He lowered his head for a searing kiss, Dean's arms wrapping around his waist, pulling his body closer.

"Hey! Dean, I have a quest-" The two boys froze, then jerked apart as Ruth came bursting through the door, her sentence falling flat. She blushed, but grinned as Seamus hurriedly pulled on pants. "My bad, guys. I didn't realize you were busy."

Dean was also trying to pull pants on. "Er, it's not really what it looks like…" he tried.

Ruth laughed. "Dude, I couldn't care less who you screwed. I'd get him out of here though, your dad's coming to ask you about Grace. Seems her med-potions aren't working anymore." She winked at Seamus, who turned bright red.

"Ah, right…" Dean turned to Seamus. "Well…see you tomorrow at group."

Seamus gave a quick nod. "Right. See you."

He quickly left, pulling his shirt on next. Dean glared at Ruth, who simple batted her eyelashes.

"I must say, you picked good this time. He is _dreamy_." Ruth made her voice soft and breathless towards the end. Dean shoved her playfully.

"Shut it. Couldn't you have knocked or something?" He asked her.

"Uh, how was I supposed to know you were getting laid when I didn't even know you liked guys?" Ruth fired back. "Of course, I should of known. I mean, not even I take care of my clothes as much as you do."

Dean scowled. "Nothing wrong with wanting to look presentable." He slipped on a shirt and buttoned it shut.

"Yeah. Looked pretty presentable just now, hurrying to get dressed. I have to say, both of you are pretty impressive in length." Ruth giggled and dodged Dean's shove. "Hey! I speak the truth!"

"You could be a little sensitive, you know!"

"Ah, come on. You know you love me. Well, not like that considering I don't have a co-"

"-and we're done here." Dean shoved her out of his room and followed her down to his living room. Grinning, she let it drop. They were soon joined by Dean's father and began the discussion about Grace.

***Meanwhile***

If you had told Severus a few months ago that he would no longer be the jaded, angry, lonely man he was anymore, he would of laughed in their face before trying to curse them. But, as it was, he _wasn't _jaded, angry, or lonely anymore. He was actually happy, something he had never thought he'd be again after his friendship with Lily fell apart. He was content, spending days teaching, nights making love to Harry, and everything else in between. He enjoyed watching Harry grow with his child, loved going in for those check-ups that told how well the baby was. They couldn't decide on a name since they didn't know the gender. But they had narrowed it down. Luna Eileen if it was a girl, or Seth James for a boy.

Harry had picked the girl's name, he was surprised when Severus picked out the boy's middle name. Severus had waved off his questions, saying he had made peace at last with James.

"Remus, you might want to save Harry from having his robes stained…" Sirius said, grinning. Remus and Severus looked over to see Harry trying to wrestle the gravy bowl away from Teddy. The one-year-old was not giving up without a fight though, his hair now a bright red.

Remus chuckled and reached over to grab the child. Teddy grinned, dropped the bowl, and gladly went with his father. Harry scowled, then laughed.

"Seems I met my match," he said, grinning. He scooted closer to Severus.

"Gee, Harry, I had no idea you were so weak," Sirius jabbed. Harry stuck his tongue out at his godfather.

"Shut it. At least I don't have fleas," Harry retorted. Sirius scowled at him.

"No fair, you know I got rid of those last month!" He turned to Remus. "Remmy, Harry's being mean!" He said in a playful voice. Remus sighed and looked to Severus as if to say 'he's yours, not mine'.

Severus chuckled. "Harry, stop insulting the poor man."

"And Sirius, stop picking fights with Harry," Remus added.

Sirius and Harry both sulked until the desserts came. Then they brightened.

After the feast was over, Harry went to walk with Ron and Hermione for a bit. Since everyone was still worried, he agreed to have Draco come along. Severus had started to head for his rooms, when he heard his name. He turned and saw Remus, Sirius, and Teddy standing near him.

"Er, we were just wondering if we could talk to you…" Sirius said, shuffling his feet. Severus gave a small smile.

"Of course, where do you want to talk?"

"Well, it really doesn't matter, so shall we say your rooms?" Remus asked. Severus nodded and led the way up to the rooms he had been living in with Harry, right behind the Defense office.

After they were seated in the chairs, Remus started the conversation.

"As you know, Severus, we are extremely grateful for your part in helping get Harry back. I don't think we ever said it though, nor actually apologizing. I will go first. Thank you, for saving and loving Harry. You are a good choice and I fully support it. And…I'm sorry for how I helped treat you while we were in school ourselves."

Severus widened his eyes. He had accepted that the two wouldn't apologize and gotten over it. Now, he felt a sense of fulfillment as the werewolf apologized.

"It's ok, and I accept your support and apology. By the way, I would be glad to make your potion free of charge." He had been making it anyways, but had always sent it under a different name with a price. Remus nodded and looked at Sirius.

Sirius sighed. "My turn. Severus, I can truly say you are a good choice for my godson, I know you will never hurt him. You have my support too. And…I am very sorry for how I treated you in school…"

Severus smiled. "It's fine, I forgave you guys long ago." He didn't mention that James had also apologized.

Sirius looked happy, then pained as Teddy decided to chew on his hand. Remus laughed and saved Sirius by gently taking Teddy from him. Severus smiled again as he took in the scene. He wanted that, will have it as soon as the baby comes. He secretly hoped for a little boy, but knew Harry wanted a girl.

The three talked for a while longer, finally at peace with one another.

~A/N~ Please, feel free to check out the poll and help me decide what the gender will be.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related**_._

A/N: Again…jumping XD I seem to like doing that. It is two months later, now it's August, time for the baby shower! Also, the poll for the gender of the baby will be up until next chapter.

Harry felt uneasy. It was never good when Hermione and Molly got together to plan a party. It never fared well for Harry. In fact, he was getting dizzy just thinking about it.

"Harry, breathe. Relax." Severus pulled him into a hug and started stroking his hair to calm him down. Harry nodded and took several deep breaths.

"Right, I can do this," he muttered into Severus' shirt. They were still in bed, having been told to stay in their rooms until Hermione got them. Severus had gotten dressed, but Harry had yet to get up completely. He was eight months now, and extremely big. He was constantly in pain from the child kicking him and moving, although movement had decreased since it was now too big. Pomfrey had been trying to help with potions to ease the pain, but Harry still felt the discomfort.

Pomfrey had said it could come any day now, although the due date was September 18th. Everyone was hoping it would wait until then, but just in case, they had made precautions. Once school started back up, McGonagall had given Severus permission to bring someone in to help with Potions until Severus didn't need them anymore. And Remus would be teaching Defense again until Harry felt up to taking the job.

Severus had hired his old classmate, Jonathan Dukes, to watch his class. Jonathan and Severus had been taught by the same mentor, Potion Master Steven Fawkes, so Severus trusted his hand.

Right now, Severus could not help but gaze down at his young lover, who was starting to slip back into sleep. He felt proud that he could even call Harry his lover, marveling over how it all happened. They had started off bad, nearly hating each other, but now they were fathers, waiting for their child to be born.

There was just one little problem. As of right now, Harry was just his lover. Severus wanted to change that. He planned on proposing to Harry at the party, something he asked Molly and Hermione about. They thought it was a wonderful idea. Hermione had even squealed and hugged Severus.

There was a knock on the front door. Leaving Harry to drift back to sleep, Severus went to answer it.

"We're ready, is Harry?" Hermione smirked, probably knowing the answer.

"He has yet to get up." Severus smiled. Hermione nodded and entered their living room, crossing over to the bedroom. Severus decided to let her handle it, as Harry would be difficult.

Suddenly he heard a squeal, then a loud crash, coming from the bedroom. He ran in there, only to find a lamp on the floor and Hermione standing by the bed with an innocent expression. Harry was dripping water from his hair.

"S-Severus! She just poured water on me!" Harry glared at Hermione, who just smiled back.

"It was warm! At least I didn't use the cold water Ron experienced." She stuck her tongue out. "Now, get up and get dressed."

Harry scowled as Severus fought the smile that threatened to emerge. Harry got up and padded over to his closet, taking out a white shirt and black slacks. All of his clothes had been magically enhanced around the waist.

Severus helped him, flicking his wand to make the water disappear. He also made the lamp fix itself and soar back onto the night stand it had rested on.

Harry waited until Hermione left, then changed into his clothes, grumbling the entire time. Severus could not help but smile as he helped Harry.

"May I ask what happened to the lamp?" Severus asked, smiling.

"I knocked it over when she poured water on me," Harry admitted, blushing. He had just gotten back to sleep when he found himself drenched.

"Ah, well…" Severus could not hide the humor in his voice. "Your day seems to have gotten off on a good way."

Even Harry had to laugh. "Seems like it. I just hope that wasn't a hint on the party to come."

"I doubt it. She knows how much we were looking forward to this. And don't deny it," Severus said, noticing how Harry had been about to open his mouth.

Harry laughed. "Alright, so I admit this is sort of exciting. But I still hate parties."

Severus just raised an eyebrow, knowing that Harry was simply saying that to spite everyone.

***Meanwhile***

Seamus walked to Dean's house, accompanied by Ruth. His therapy had ended last month, and he and Dean were now openly dating. No one expect Ruth knew they had been dating for much longer than a month, but she kept quiet.

"So, whose shower are you going to? Do you know her? Did you go to school with her? Were you friends?" Ruth fired questions, hyper thanks to the three energy drinks she had.

Seamus laughed. "Er, it's a guy."

Her mouth dropped open. She had heard of male pregnancy's, but only powerful wizards could safely have a child together. "Wow, so, is he like really powerful?"

He nodded. "Most powerful wizard on Earth. It's Harry Potter."

She smiled. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, he even said I could come as Dean's guest. Apparently he had left all the planning to Hermione." They had reached Dean's house now. He came hurrying out, dressed similarly to Seamus in a white button-up, black slacks, and black robes. Ruth laughed at them.

"So cute. Anyways, I was just walking our favorite hottie here, so I'll be off with my own hottie." She waved and winked at them before walking off.

Dean shook his head, smiling. "Jason's going to have his hands full with her." He looked to Seamus. "Ready?" Seamus nodded, leaning in to give Dean a quick kiss.

The two apparated to the chosen point Hermione had set up. They arrived at the same time as Sirius, Remus, and Teddy.

Sirius shot Seamus a distrusting look, but said nothing. Remus smiled and greeted them, answering Dean's questions about how Teddy was doing.

They walked up to the castle into the Great Hall. The party would be held where they usually ate at. As they walked in, Seamus and Dean couldn't help but admire the decorations. Large purple balloons hung from the ceiling, soft music playing from them. Yellow streamers had strung themselves everywhere, along with small photos of Harry and Severus together. The latter having a hard time keeping Harry in any of the pictures.

Ron walked forward, scowling a bit. Seamus could see why. He had been forced to dress in a waiter's outfit, with his red hair neatly combed back.

"Hello, I will be your server today. Do you want separate tables, or seated together?" Ron asked. Dean and Seamus glanced at Remus.

"We can sit together, you know how Teddy likes you." Remus smiled. Ron showed them to a large table and sat them down. They noticed the other Weasleys were also dressed as a waiter, minus Ginny and Molly. Those two were nowhere to be seen. Remus was surprised to see even Charlie working, seating Luna and Neville.

"Hermione roped my whole family into helping. Of course, Mum and Ginny wanted to work in the kitchen, so all the boys are on table duty," Ron explained, scowling again. "Laugh once, Sirius, and I'll spit in your food," he added with a glare. Sirius had been on the verge of laughing.

They talked for a bit among themselves. Sirius instantly warmed up to Seamus, when he explained that he was dating Dean now. After about ten minutes, they noticed Hermione walk to where the Headmistress usually sat and turn to face the crowd.

"Hello, everyone. Thank you again for coming to Harry and Severus' baby shower. They will join us shortly, Harry's been having issues getting up." The last part was said with a smirk. Sirius and Dean smiled at each other. "Now, I realize this isn't how most showers start, but most showers don't have me planning them. So, we will start off with dinner, then move into speeches if anyone wants to say something, then presents, and a few games. For now, just tell your waiter what you want, and he will bring it shortly." Hermione beamed, then shot Ron a warning glare. Some of the crowd laughed.

"Alright, alright…What do you guys want?" Ron asked, taking a quill and pad out of his pocket.

As they gave their orders, Seamus wondered a bit where Harry was.

***Meanwhile* **

"Harry, come on."

"No!"

"Please?"

"No! She's planned speeches! I can't do it!"

Severus groaned and leaned against the door to the bathroom, which Harry had locked himself in. He could have easily unlocked it, but wanted Harry to do it willingly.

"Yes, but imagine how much it would please Molly to be able to say something. She can't if you're not there." Severus smiled, counted to three, and heard the unlocking begin.

Harry's face poked out. "She would like it…" he mused. Giving a small sigh, he nodded, walking out of the bathroom.

"Ready?" Severus asked, holding his arm out. Harry linked his arm though Severus' and nodded again.

They had missed dinner with how long it took to persuade Harry, but Severus doubted his lover could eat anything anyways. They arrived as the Weasley's were clearing away plates. Hermione saw them and gestured for them to sit behind her at the head table. Severus led Harry there among greetings from the tables surrounding them.

When they were seated, Hermione stood up again.

"Ok, now that they are here, let's begin. First up, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, gesturing towards a side door where Molly suddenly appeared. Everyone clapped as she stood next to Hermione. Hermione waved her wand and made a microphone appear. She left and sat next to Ron, who was sitting with his brothers.

"Hello, everyone. I'm so glad you all could make it today. I'd like to say something. Harry has always been like a son to me, ever since he became friends with Ron on their first train ride." She turned and smiled at Harry, who grinned back. "I admit, at first I was hesitant about this relationship between Harry and Severus, but now I believe they are meant for each other. I am sure that any child of theirs would be smart and kind. So, cheers to Harry and Severus." She raised her glass and grinned. Everyone copied her movement.

After her, Sirius and Remus went, talking about how they also didn't accept it at first, but they grew to love Harry's choice. Luna and Neville talked about how they had always supported Harry no matter what. Hermione and Ron mentioned that while Hermione supported Harry, Ron had gotten off to a shaky start, but both were extremely happy now. Ginny and the twins promised to watch their kid if they ever needed it, the twins promising to teach it all about pranks and jokes. Draco said how he was happy to be included in Harry's friends, even after what had happened. He also mentioned how he was surprised that his godfather, Severus, found his mate before Draco had. Dean and Seamus went, causing Severus to raise an eyebrow. Dean said how he was surprised to learn that male wizards could get pregnant, but Seamus said how he was truly sorry for ever causing Harry pain. He explained what while in therapy, he re-met Dean and grew to learn exactly how bad his actions were. Harry shocked everyone by getting up and hugging Seamus, forgiving him.

After that, Severus stood. As Harry was sitting back down, he sent him a questioning look. Severus just smiled and walked to the microphone.

"Hello, everyone. I thank you for being here for Harry and I. Now, I know everyone was shocked to learn that I had started a relationship with Harry, but at that point I was already lost. He was the one who had started it, I tried to resist at first. But, as I grew to care more about him, I realized it was a lost cause. When he went missing, I vowed I would do anything to get him back. Now that I have him again, I will never let go. When I learned of his pregnancy, I admit, a small part of me was scared. I never had a proper family, never had true friends except one girl. That girl was his mother. So, how did I know I was going to be a good father? I didn't. But, I am excited now, to start this next phase in life, with Harry by my side." Severus turned and noticed Harry was trying not to cry. Walking over to him, he gently pulled Harry's chair out from behind the table and knelt down, reaching into his pocket. Harry gasped, knowing what he was going to do.

"Harry James Potter, I love you with all my life. Will you do me the honors of becoming my husband?" Severus asked, opening the small velvet box to reveal an emerald ring, one to match Harry's eyes.

Harry wanted to throw himself at Severus, but couldn't. Instead, he gave a shaky nod and said, "yes, Severus Tobias Snape. I will."

The two kissed as the tables around them erupted into cheers and claps.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related**_._

**A/N: warning: blood scene**

Harry pulled back from kissing his now-fiancé. Severus slipped the ring onto his finger and pulled him into a firm hug.

Everyone was still clapping, standing now. After a few more minutes, Hermione reeled everyone in.

"I think this is a perfect time to have the two newly engaged men open presents," she squealed. Harry groaned and tried to hide a smile. Severus chuckled and reached over for the present nearest to him, tossing it over to Harry.

They received a scooter that was virtually indestructible from Molly and Arthur, a crib that sang lullabies from Dean and Seamus, a lightweight carrier from Luna, a bottle that refilled itself from Neville, a coupon book to Baby Magical from Bill and Charlie, a certificate that granted the child a life-time's worth of products from the twins, a pacifier that would adapt itself to the baby's favorite taste from Ginny, baby books from the professors, a card for a specialized baby doctor for free from Draco and Narcissa, clothes from everyone, but the gift that made Harry tear up was from Sirius and Remus. It was a photo album that consisted of Harry as a baby with plenty of pages that they could fill with the new baby.

When they were done, Harry stood and sort of waddled to the microphone.

"I want to thank everyone for the presents, I love and cherish them all." Harry smiled, then winced as he felt a sudden pain. "You all mean so much to me, from my godparents, to my best friends. Even those who I once thought I would never call my friend," he winked at Draco who was sitting with Ginny. He winced again as another sharp pain made itself known. He rubbed his side a bit as he continued thanking everyone. He bent over slightly to try to ease it. Severus was at his side in a instant.

"Harry?"

Harry straightened and waved it off, smiling. "It's nothing. Just a little pain." He grinned and pulled Severus in for a quick kiss.

Severus, however, didn't want to chance things. "Harry, if you have to go lay down, no one will be bothered by it," he said quietly.

"Severus, I'm fine." But as soon as Harry said that, he groaned at another stab of pain. Severus placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and faced the audience.

"I'm sorry, but Harry needs to go lay down for a bit. He's not feel-" But Severus didn't get to finish his sentence as Harry gasped and stumbled to a chair, tears forming in his eyes. Severus broke off mid-sentence and rushed to his side. By now, everyone was worried. Pomfrey stood and hurried to the stage to check on Harry.

"Harry, what does it feel like?" She asked him, checking his vitals with her wand.

"Like…stabbing…here…" He gestured to his side and then lower.

She bit her lip. "Well, I don't have much experience with male pregnancies, but I think it's time."

Severus looked at her sharply. "What are you talking about?"

"I think Harry's going into labor." She explained. "I have to go get Healer Patchwork, as she had actually delivered male's children before."

Severus took a breath. By now, everyone was moving forward, yet staying far back enough that they didn't crowd. "What do you want me to do?" he asked Pomfrey.

"Take him to the infirmary. I will be there shortly with Healer Patchwork." She ran off, determined to fetch her old friend. Severus turned to the group.

"Er, sorry, but we need to take a diversion from this party. Please, feel free to continue to enjoy Hermione's lovely planning. You all will know as soon as the child is born." Severus lifted Harry, who was groaning quietly now.

Everyone nodded, expect Sirius and Remus. They stepped forward. "Uh, Severus? Would it be okay if we came too?" Sirius asked, wanting to be there for his godson.

Severus hesitated, then looked down at Harry. Harry had bitten his lip to keep from groaning, he nodded. The sharp pain had subsided a bit, but now it seemed like his stomach was clenching in on itself. He had to fight to keep from getting sick on Severus.

Severus carried Harry from the party and to the hospital wing with Sirius and Remus following. They asked Molly if she could watch Teddy, which she said yes to. The other guests were excited now, despite the earlier worry for Harry.

As Severus laid Harry down on a cot, Harry lost his inner battle and threw up, turning his head away from everyone. Severus vanished it, stroking Harry's hair. He wondered vaguely where Pomfrey was.

***Meanwhile***

"Damn it! Tell me where she is! This is an emergency!" Pomfrey clenched her fists and forced herself not to hit the wizard in dark green robes. She arrived at St. Mungo's and asked where Healer Patchwork was. Instead of her friend, they had sent this idiot.

"I told you, she can't be bothered right now. She's…helping someone right now." He smirked. Pomfrey, however, had heard the slight pause. Just as she was about to hex the young man, she heard her name from behind her.

"Poppy, dear, it's been so long!" Pomfrey turned and smiled at the sight of her friend. Martha Patchwork had wild curly hair the color of wheat and blue eyes that always sparkled, much like Dumbledore's used to.

"Martha, thank god! I need your help. And by the way, we saw each other yesterday for lunch." Pomfrey couldn't help but laugh.

Martha shrugged. "Seemed too long for me. Anyways, I'd be glad to help." She smiled warmly at Pomfrey, then turned a cold glare onto the young man. "Nathan, next time Poppy, or anyone really, asks for my assistance, summon me right away," she said, her voice now frosty. Nathan gulped and nodded, turning to scurry down the hallway. "Sorry about that, Nathan seems to think I'm a goddess who doesn't need to be bothered by mortals." She rolled her eyes.

Pomfrey laughed, then sobered up. "Martha, I need your help with a male pregnancy. I don't know really anything about them."

"Has the male experienced any bleeding, headaches, or shaking?" Martha asked, switching to Healer mode almost instantly. Pomfrey shook her head.

"No, he has mentioned a sort of stabbing pain in side and groin area."

Martha smiled. "If we get back and that has changed to pressure on his lower body and a feeling like his stomach is clenching, then it is time. Let me get my bag and I will meet you at Hogwarts." Pomfrey nodded and left.

***Meanwhile* **

Harry blew out a deep breath. The pain had completely subsided, but now there was nearly unbearable pressure resting on his stomach and the area around there. He shifted and wiggled, trying to relieve it. Severus laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, please, lay still," he cautioned.

"I…can't! It hurts more to stay still than it does moving around." Harry was nearly panting now, wiggling all around. Sirius bit his lip to hide a smile.

Severus was about to say something, but then Pomfrey arrived, running into the room.

"She's on her way, how is he?" She asked, blowing some hair off her face.

"Now he's complaining of pressure on his stomach," Remus informed her.

"And my stomach feels like it's clenching on itself," Harry added.

"That means it's time for the-oh my! Poppy, you didn't tell me the guy was Harry Potter! I'd have been here ten minutes ago!" Harry looked and saw a woman hurrying towards them in green robes. She had wild hair and bright blue eyes. When she got to her bed, she smiled warmly down at him. "Hullo, Harry. I'm Healer Martha Patchwork, please just call me Martha. Anyways, like I was saying before I interrupted myself, it's time to get that baby out." She grinned. Harry couldn't help but instantly like her bubbly voice and warm personality. "Now, who is the other father?" She asked, confused. The only men there looked old enough to be his father. Not that it mattered to her, but she didn't want to guess the wrong guy.

"I am." Severus stepped forward. She nodded, relieved.

"We're his godparents. He let us come with," Sirius explained. She nodded again and grinned.

"Well, naturally, this is going to be different than a female pregnancy. I must warn you all now, there will be blood." When all four men nodded, Sirius looking a bit worried, she took her robes off, revealing a tank-top and jeans. "Sorry, but those robes are hard to clean blood off of." She conjured water and quickly washed her hands.

Waving her wand, machines appeared next to the cot. Sirius and Remus retreated a bit so the other three had room. Martha waved her wand again and soon had Harry hooked up to the monitors. Before she waved her wand a third time, Pomfrey said, "they don't know the gender. They wanted it to be a surprise."

Martha nodded and waved her wand. To everyone else, the monitors did nothing. To her and Pomfrey, they showed the baby, who appeared in good health. And defiantly ready to come out into the world.

"Good news is it's in good health." She grinned.

"B-Bad news?" Harry asked, suddenly frightened.

"Uh…I got this shirt at a thrift store?" When Harry laughed, Martha joined in. "Ok, I lied, it was given to me. But there is no bad news. So, relax. Now, I have to …er…I have to cut open your abdomen." She winced.

Harry instantly started thrashing. "What?!" He cried, trying to get away. Pomfrey and Severus tried to hold him down, but in his fear it seemed like he was given extra strength. Martha really didn't want to stun him, as it could hurt the child, so she looked to his godfathers for help. Pomfrey backed off as the three men succeeded in calming him down.

"Sorry, dear, but if you want I can put you to sleep for the procedure." Martha suggested. Most mothers chose that option, the spell awakened them as soon as the blood was gone.

Harry, still wide-eyed, decided he would not miss a single moment. He sighed. "No, I'll hold still."

Martha nodded and flicked her wand so a curtain appeared, draping itself over half Harry's body. Only his chest and above was visible to Harry.

She looked at everyone standing and flicked her wand. Plastic robes covered them and face masks and hair nets appeared on their heads.

"For precaution. I doubt any of you has Mad-Wizard disease or anything." She explained.

They all nodded and watched as Martha pulled a type of gel out of her bag. She vanished Harry's clothing, save for his boxers, and smeared the gel on his enlarged stomach. Harry shivered, as the gel was cold. Then he couldn't feel anything past the curtain.

"W-What…" He tried raising his head to see better.

"Don't worry, dear, numbing gel. Works like a charm." She winked at him and then quickly flicked her wand, causing a long gash to appear right below his stomach. Sirius had to turn away, but Remus and Severus watched as she made the gash larger and then watched as the water trapped in Harry's body flooded out along with some blood. "Happens every time with males. Since they don't have the right parts, the water waits until it has an opening to come out. Doesn't harm the child." She explained as she went along. Sirius looked a bit green, but was steady.

She cast some complicated charms and then there was a sudden gush of blood. Sirius decided to talk to Harry throughout this and knelt by his head so he didn't have to watch. Martha stopped the blood and then levitated a tiny body out of Harry. She quickly took it in her arms and passed it to Pomfrey, who hurried to clean it. As Martha charmed the blood back into Harry's body, there was a sudden cry. Harry clenched Sirius' hand, unable to comprehend.

Martha made sure there was no mark and then vanished the mess. She removed the curtain.

"All done." She said, grinning.

Severus didn't hear as he drifted towards Pomfrey. She was done cleaning it and was now wrapping the baby in a blanket. She turned and grinned as she handed the bundle to Severus, who couldn't help but coo softly at the beautiful baby. The baby had straight black hair covering it's head with dark green eyes, nearly black.

Harry was able to sit up now, as all the pain was gone. He looked at the bundle in Severus' arms. His fiancé turned to him with tears forming.

"Meet Seth James Potter," Severus said, holding the tiny boy out for everyone to see.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related**_._

**A/N: Sorry about the vaguely detailed birth XD I don't know how pregnancies go, let alone magical male ones. Plus this chapter will skip again to Christmas, one day before the weddings *which will be brief and nondetailed, I really don't know a lot about these things :P* Also there will only be one more chapter, which is the epilogue.**

Seth was now almost four months old, and grew into a handful. Severus, Sirius, and Remus sat around the kitchen table of Grimmauld Place, watching as Harry tried to get Seth interested in a jar of carrots.

"Mhm, yummy…try some, you'll love it!" Harry was saying as he tried to put the loaded spoon into Seth's mouth. Seth just looked at his dad and then grinned. Harry, thinking this was a good sign, put the spoon into his son's mouth.

Seth made a face as the taste registered on his tongue. He spit it back out, all over Harry.

Sirius and Remus burst into laughter as Severus tried to hide his smile. Harry groaned and cleaned off the mess with his wand.

"Ok, he doesn't like carrots…Or potatoes, or green beans, or chicken, or really anything," Harry said, laughing.

"I wouldn't either if they tasted that foul. Honestly, baby food is the worst smell and taste ever, and I turn into a dog," Sirius said, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

Harry scowled at Sirius and then sighed. "Yeah, but he has to eat something."

"Well, maybe it's time to try to introduce real foods. He's at the age." Remus offered. Severus nodded.

"Yes, try to give him a banana or something," Severus told his soon-to-be husband. Harry nodded and tossed the can of baby food away. He got up and took a banana, peeling it. He broke a piece off and handed it to Seth, who grinned excitedly at it. Mashing it in his little fist, Seth shoved the fruit into his mouth and paused to gauge the taste. Deciding he liked it, he grabbed for another piece, which his dad gave him.

"See? He likes that kind of banana," Sirius said, still snickering.

"Yay! Hopefully now he'll eat something." Harry broke the rest into pieces and set them on his tray.

Severus was going to say something, then was stopped as the doorbell rang, causing Mrs. Black to shriek and shout. Sirius and Remus left to go shut her up and answer the door. Harry and Severus heard muttering, then a giggle that sounded suspiciously like Hermione. Harry and Severus looked at each other questioningly.

Sirius and Remus came back in the kitchen with Ron and Hermione trailing after them. Ron was dressed casually, but Hermione had on a skirt and a dressy tank.

"Get dressed, Harry!" Hermione said, grinning.

Something sunk in Harry's stomach. This could not be good. "Er, why?"

"Because I'm taking you out for the day. Tomorrow is our weddings and you still need a couple of things. Then, we're staying the night at a hotel. So you won't see Seth or Severus until you're walking up the aisle." Hermione grinned widely.

Harry's eyes widened and he started shaking his head. He was not having a shopping spree with Hermione! He ran over to Severus and clambered onto his lap. "Sev! Help me!"

Severus was trying not to laugh as he tried to wrestle Harry off his lap. "Harry, I'm sure this won't kill you. It'll be nice to give it a go," he tried saying.

"Harry, if you don't come with me right now, next time I baby-sit Seth, I'm stuffing him full of sugar," Hermione warned. Harry glared at her.

"I won't let you baby-sit then."

"Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Luna all agree with me. And we're the only ones you trust with him." Hermione smirked as she backed Harry into a corner metaphorically.

"Damn…" Harry was trapped and he knew it. He sighed and let go of Severus, climbing off his lap. Sirius and Remus were trying to hold back their laughter, while Ron had no such battle. He was laughing openly, amused by his best friend's tactics. As he passed Ron, he gave him a shove, causing Ron to laugh harder.

He went into his room and started undressing. Hermione came in as he was pulling off his shirt.

"Hermione! Get out!" Harry said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Please. Not interested. I'm helping you pick out your clothes." She stuck her tongue out at him and turned to his closet. She rifled through it for a moment, then dragged out a white button-up and black slacks. She threw them towards Harry and looked at his shoes. She grabbed the newest pair and tossed them over too. Harry, red now, quickly changed. When he was deemed acceptable, Hermione threw together a small bag for him.

"Where's my suit?" Harry asked, just now realizing that it was missing from his closet door.

"At the hotel already. I told you that you weren't coming back until after the wedding." Hermione smiled and grabbed Harry's hand. "Come on, I'm allowing you five minutes of goodbyes."

She pulled him downstairs and let him say goodbye to everyone. He kissed Severus and Seth goodbye and hugged Sirius and Remus. He gave Ron a punch on the shoulder before hugging him. After that, Hermione dragged Harry away.

***Meanwhile* **

Harry spent the day with Hermione, Luna, and Ginny. The two girls had arrived at the diner where Hermione had taken Harry to get some lunch. The four of them went to different shops, getting some last-minute things, and finally they arrived at the hotel. This was the part Harry was dreading: Girl Talk.

"So, how long have you liked Draco, Ginny?" Luna asked, smiling at the red-head.

Ginny blushed as red as her hair before she answered. "Since he started changing. It was about when Harry got back that we really did something about it." She grinned at Harry, who smiled back.

"And what about you and Neville?" Hermione jabbed, making Harry and Ginny laugh as Luna just smirked.

"I don't know about Ginny and Draco, but we've made it all the way," Luna boasted.

Harry decided it was time to change the subject. "Enough on that, let's order in some desserts!" He stood and grabbed the phone.

The girls laughed and teased him as he ordered the desserts. They spent the rest of the night watching bad romances and eating popcorn and pie. When they finally dropped off to sleep, Harry told himself silently to thank Hermione for all this.

~The next day.

Harry was fast asleep when something heavy landed on him. He started struggling against the weight when he heard a giggle close to his ear. He sighed and turned his head to say, "Hermione. Get off."

She laughed and got off, letting him sit up. "How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"Ginny is a lot shorter than you, you're about the same height as me, and Luna was in my line of vision sleeping." Harry grinned as Hermione scowled and stuck her tongue out.

"We got to get ready, the weddings are at noon and it's-" she paused to look at the clock. "Ten!" She squealed and started shoving Harry towards the bathroom. "Go get ready! Shower, shave, dress!" She ordered. Harry laughed and did as she asked. Hermione was next, then Ginny, lastly Luna. Because they had gotten a nice hotel, there was enough hot water for everyone.

They got to the church by eleven, which gave everyone enough time to get ready. Ron and Hermione would be going first, then Severus and Harry would follow.

As Harry was trying to get his tie to sit down, the door to the room he was in opened and Remus walked in with little Teddy.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked, giving his godson a small kiss on the forehead.

"With Seth and Severus," Remus answered. Harry laughed and nodded. Neither could of guessed that Sirius and Severus would be friends that quickly.

Remus ended up helping Harry with his tie, but before it was time to leave, he pulled Harry into a hug.

"I'm proud of you, Harry. James would have been proud too," Remus said, tears forming in his eyes.

Harry gave a watery smile and nodded. They hugged once more, then left the room to get ready.

After it was all done, and both couples were married, they gathered on the dance floor. After the mandatory first dance, everyone joined them on the dance floor. Teddy and Seth were being watched by Mrs. Weasley.

Sirius ended up holding a dancing competition, which Ginny and Hermione ended up winning. After everything was done and over with, the two couples got in two different cars and headed off to their honeymoons. Ron and Hermione were going to France, where Hermione's parents usually went. Harry and Severus were going to America.

Whenever Harry thinks back to how this all started, he never would of believed that he would come this far. But he was glad he did. He looked at his new husband and thought about his son, who was at home with Remus and Sirius, and couldn't think of anything he would trade for this. He finally had a home, a family, and a love.

He was where he belonged, nearly eighteen years from when Voldemort started all the trouble.

He was finally happy.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related**_._

**A/N: Thanks for anyone who stuck this through all the way. Well, here is the short epilogue, and don't worry, I will try my hardest to work on my other stories and I am not abandoning any of them. As for this chapter, I will be changing ages a bit. Enjoy.**

**~Thirteen years later~**

"Dad, I see them!" Seth yelled, waving frantically at his best friend, Hugo.

Harry laughed as he watched his oldest run over to the group of red-heads with the one brunette in the middle. Ron and Hermione had two kids, both with hair as red as their father. Hugo was thirteen, the same age as Seth. Rose was eleven, the same age as Harry's only daughter, Lily. Harry and Severus also had Toby, who was only nine.

"Dad, will you and Father be riding with us on the train?" Lily asked, tugging on her dad's hand. Harry looked down at her.

"Yes, we will be in the Professor's carriage with Toby. Why?" Harry was wondering if she was scared, as Seth had been when he started out.

"Just wondered." Lily answered, running off and hugging Rose. Harry smiled and looked back at Toby and Severus, who had paused to talk to Draco and Ginny with their son, Scorpius, who was twelve. Severus glanced over and grinned at Harry, who grinned back.

As Harry and Severus were both professors, all three of their kids grew up around Hogwarts, unlike Harry who had no idea it existed until his eleventh birthday.

Severus and Toby caught up with Harry, who waited for them. The three of them walked over to Hermione and Ron, who were now talking to Neville and Luna. They had twin boys, Lysander and Lorcan, who were nearly twelve.

As they walked, Harry waved to Dean, who was standing with Seamus and their adopted daughter, Dina, who was thirteen. Harry smiled, knowing that Seth had a bit of a crush on Dina.

Seth had surprised everyone by being sorted into Ravenclaw. Hugo was in Gryffindor, Scorpius was in Slytherin, Lysander and Lorcan were in Hufflepuff, and Dina was in Ravenclaw. Teddy, who was fourteen, was in Gryffindor and already at Hogwarts. Remus was ill from the last full moon and Sirius was already at Hogwarts, co-teaching with Harry for Defense. That way Harry had more time with Toby. Severus continued to teach Potions, Neville took over Herbology, and Hermione taught Charms. Ron worked for the Auror department with Draco. Ginny was signed on to play with the Holyhead Harpies, and Luna took over the Daily Prophet.

All in all, everything was exactly the way it should be.


End file.
